Harry Potter et le secret des ombres
by SiaAhn Sacham
Summary: Harry entre en 6eme année (spolieur tome 5). Il fera la conaissance d'une mystérieuse jeune femme que tous croyait morte avant d'avoir vécu et qui l'aidera a gagner en puissance (New chapter)
1. Un drôle de rêve

Un drôle de rêve  
  
C'était un été plutôt pluvieux, la pluie tombait dru sur privet drive, aucun passant dans les rue, les gens était barricader chez eux, au 4 privet drive, 3 personne écoutait la télévision, l'une d'entre elle avait un long cou, l'autre était très gras, le troisième n'allait pas vraiment avec les 2 autre, très maigre, les cheveux en bataille, avec une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, il était prit en sandwich entre les deux autres. Ce garçon était un sorcier, et pas des moindre, mais pour le moment, il écoutait avec appréhension le journal téléviser. Que c'était- il passer encore ? y avait-il eu une autre attaque de Voldemort, ce mage noir dont seule le nom inspirait la peur.  
  
«Au nouvelle se soir, une nouvelle attaque de Shadow* la tueuse la plus redoutée tout le globe. Sa dernière victime est le dernier représentant adulte de la famille Morgan a été retrouver mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel se matin. Sa fille Kristal,18 ans, très touché a refuser de commenter tout comme l'inspecteur de police qui recherche la célèbre meurtrière. Miss Morgan qui a trouver louche que sont père ne se présente pas au Restaurant de l'hôtel a l'heure de leur rendez-vous est monter a la chambre du défunt et trouver la chambre barré. C'est avec un employer qu'elle a fait la macabre découverte. La seule trace de violence sur le corps de la victime est encore une fois des trace de griffes et une expression d'intense frayeur sur le visage de la victime. Nous avons retrouver le symbole de la meurtrière sur le cadavre comme seule preuves de sa culpabilité, car comme toujours le médecin légiste a conclu a un arrêt cardiaque. Miss Morgan est maintenant sous surveillance policière dès le coucher du soleil puisque qu'elle refuse de devoir se faire escorté durant la journée elle argue que c'est mauvais pour les affaires. Miss Morgan hérite de la totalité de la fortune familiale qui s'élève a plusieurs milliard de Dollars. Rappelons que cet tueuse traque et tue tout les membre de cet famille, nous savons aujourd'hui que c'est sans doute la jeune Krystal qu'elle recherche puisqu'elle a aussi tuer sa famille maternel. La jeune Krystal est désormais déclaré majeur selon les dernière volonté de son père si jamais cet éventualité devait arriver...  
  
«C'est idiots de policier, quels incompétents si on n'est même plus tranquille chez soi!» S'exclama l'oncle Vernon «Voyons comment peut-on s'introduire dans une chambre d'hôtel si la porte est barré et faire mourir de peur un homme, c'est sur que le personnel de cet hôtel est dans le coup. Pauvre petite a peine 18 ans et orpheline. » Surenchérie sa femme Pétunia, qui adorait les histoire et potin a scandale.  
  
Les nouvelle se terminèrent sans autre incident majeur. C'est alors que Harry, soulagé, se tourna vers son oncle et lui demanda de façon toute a fait nonchalante : «Rémus, un ami de mon père vient me chercher demain matin a 10h pour m'emmener prendre l'air a Londres je serai de retour dans la soirée.»  
  
«Aucun des ceux de ton espèce ne mettront plus les pied ici tant que cet demeure sera mienne. Est-ce clair. Au yeux de nos voisin nous somme parfaitement normal et je ne veut pas que sa change. Aucun de ses uluberlue ne viendra perturbé mon fils et ma femme.» Rugit l'oncle Vernon cramoisie.  
  
«Bien, si sa ne vous dérange pas je vais monter leur écrire votre réponse. Je suis sur qu'elle va les ravir. Je suis sur qu'ils adorent être insulté.»  
  
«tu n'oserait pas leur rapp...pporter mes parole? N'est-ce pas mon cher neveux?» Demanda l'oncle Vernon soudain blême.  
  
«Bien sur que si, mentir est un vilain défaut.» le provoqua Harry. «Et bien pourquoi pas si il vienne de façon normal si il se tienne bien je n'y voit vraiment plus d'inconvénients. Mais qu'il soit la a l'heure dit et tu mangera par tes propre moyen je ne voit pas pourquoi je te donnerait de l'argent pour manger tu nous coûte bien assez cher.»  
  
«Merci Oncle Vernon!»  
  
Et Harry monta dans sa chambre.  
  
Cher Rémus,  
Merci pour ton invitation elle me fait très plaisir. Mon oncle et ma tante sont d'accord pour que tu viennes, mais a condition que tu ne te fasse pas trop remarque. Comme si eux, on ne les remarquait pas. J'ai déjà hâte a demain.  
  
Harry roula le parchemin et l'accrocha a la patte de sa chouette.  
  
«Va porté sa a Rémus s'il te plait Hedwige.»  
  
La chouette Hulula et mordilla affectueusement l'oreille de son maître. Prit un morceaux du biscuit qu'il lui tendait et but une gorgé d'eau pour ensuite se poser sur le reborde de la fenêtre et s'envoler.  
  
Quand la chouette fut loin Harry s'allongea sur son lit, et s'attela pour finir sont devoir de potion. Il avait remarquer au début de l'été que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas penser, penser a Cédric ou a son parrain, penser a ses amis au cœur des chose alors que lui était coincé a Privet Drive avec son ignoble oncle et sa stupide tante. Penser au fait que Voldemort était revenue et qu'il le recherchait. Penser a tous ses gens qu'il aimait et qui mourrait peut-être demain, eux aussi. Penser a ses parents qui s'était sacrifier pour sa vie... Peu a peu il se mit a cogner des clous, et tenta en vain de rester éveillé. Mais le sommeil, malgré la peur du garçon, fini par gagné et Harry s'endormi. Puis vint le rêve, toujours le même, il voyait Cédric ce faire tuer, ensuite il vit sont parrain glisser au ralenti a travers le voile. Puis Cédric, ses parents et Sirius apparurent dans son champs de vision, l'accusant de les avoirs tuer lui disant que sans lui ils vivrait heureux. Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur a la cicatrice, sans porter attention au faible appel au secourt qu'il recevait toujours a la limite de l'éveil et du rêve. Il se leva et alla a la chambre de bain se passer un débarbouillette d'eau froide sur le visage, puis descendit dans la cuisine boire une verre d'eau et prendre une aspirine. Quand il remonta il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà Minuit et demi. Puis Harry se rassit dans son lit pour finir sont devoir, mais il décida de recommencer a s'entraîner a l'occlumencie. Mais encore une fois le sommeil eu raison de sa détermination. Ce dernier ayant éviter le sommeil dès qu'il le pouvait durant la première semaine de vacance il ne put résister très longtemps. Mais cet fois si pour la première fois sont rêve fut différent. Il voyait un endroit vide et pourtant remplie de gens grisâtre qui parlait et tendait les mains vers lui mais il n'entendait rien. Par mis eux, une personne détonnait, car elle semblait pleine de vie et elle avait encore toute c'est couleurs, C'était Sirius sont parrain injustement accuser d'avoir vendu sa famille a Voldemort. Puis comme sous le coup d'une explosion, le son revint, il entendit toute les personne appeler a l'aide mais il n'eu d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour une seule. Sont parrain, mais quand il voulut agripper se dernier, Le cri de sa Tante pétunia le réveilla pour qu'il vienne manger.  
  
Harry se leva, et tenta de se rappeler sont rêve, mais en fut incapable. Il fini par s'habiller et descendre déjeuné sachant très bien se qui l'attendait. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine , sa tante Pétunia servait déjà son Dudlychounait adoré d'un Quart de pamplemousse, puis se fut le tour de Vernon et enfin celui de Harry. Se dernier se dépêcha de manger sa petite part de fruits, et monta finir de se préparer, car il était déjà 9 heure. Il prit sont vieux sac a dos d'école et y mit des vêtement de rechange, sa baguette qu'il avait récupéré en crochetant le placard et l'argent qui lui restait de l'année dernière. Il étouffa un bâillement et zippa la fermeture éclair. Ensuite il alla a la salle de bain se brosser les dent et se laver le visage. Puis il descendit dans le salon attendre Rémus.  
  
A 10 heure moins quart la porte d'entré sonna. Harry se précipita pour ouvrir a un homme au visage fatiguer, au cheveux gris et au yeux bleu triste. Ce dernier prit Harry par les épaules et l'examina.  
  
«On dirait que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cet semaine Harry.»  
  
«Non, non je vais bien,»Répondit se dernier en détournant la tête.  
  
Mais l'homme ne le laissa pas faire et ramena la tête de l'adolescent en face de lui de façon a le regarder dans les yeux.  
  
«Je sait que ce qui c'est passer en juin t'affecte beaucoup, mais se n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que tu lui fera plaisir. C'est le seul moyen de faire que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain alors ressaisie toi et pense au futur. Il n'est pas bon de tout garder en dedans, si tu éprouve le besoin de parler n'hésite pas a l'écrire, j'organiserai alors une journée comme celle d'aujourd'hui et nous pourront parler librement.»  
  
Harry baissa la tête, il se doutait bien que cet journée n'était pas gratuite ni fortuite. et Rémus, sentant qu'il était inutile d'insisté plus, l'entraîna vers une voiture noire au vitre teinte du ministère de la magie l'attendait. Harry regarda Rémus avec interrogation.  
  
«Disons que Fudge a beaucoup de chose a se faire pardonner.» Répondit le Loup-garou avec un clin d'œil. Les deux compagnons embarquèrent dans le véhicule et c'est a se moment la que Rémus remarqua le sac de Harry qui menaçait de déchiré. Il prit donc un paquet sur la banquette et le lui remis. Harry l'ouvrit et ouvrait la bouche de stupeur mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche Rémus lui dit que c'était un cadeau de Sirius. Puis Rémus se fit un devoir de raconter a Harry, avec l'ide de Kingsley Shakkelboth qui conduisait et Nymphadora Tonks qui les avait attendu dans la voiture, les récent événement de la semaine, soit à peut de chose près rien.  
  
Puis la voiture s'arrêta devant un magasin de vêtement moldu de Londres. Rémus ouvrit la portière. Mais il dut entraîner de force Harry qui refusait de descendre arguant qu'il avait bien assez d'or dans son coffre pour se payer du linge et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.  
  
«Arrête de faire l'idiot, c'est Sirius qui le voulait. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas du ministère. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais il savait. Quand on est revenue, on a trouver son testament dans sa chambre, il savait que tu n'avait pas besoin d'or alors il me l'a légué. Tout comme la maison que je garde jusqu'à ta majorité, mais il était clairement stipuler, qu'il ne voulait pas que tu ai l'air d'un vagabond, alors je profite de cet journée pour faire cet dernière volonté. Et te permettre de te changer les idée. A oui, Dumbledore a clairement stipuler que tu ne devais en aucun cas t'éloigné de nous, tu ne dois pas faire de folie.»  
  
Puis il entrèrent dans le magasin. Les adultes durent se battre avec Harry pour chaque morceaux de linge qu'il voulait lui acheter, Kingsley était décourager, Rémus plus qu'exaspéré et Tonks trouvait cela adorable. Harry se sentait ridicule, c'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il profite encore de ses largesses et doivent se faire acheter des vêtement si on lui en laissait la chance il pouvait très bien s'en acheter tout seul. Finalement après une heure d'essayage, il tombèrent sur une boutique qui plu particulièrement a Harry. Se dernier exaspéré décida que le meilleur moyens d'en finir était de se laisser faire. Harry sorti de la boutique avec des pantalon en faux cuir noir et des T-shirt moulant vert émeraude et d'autre rouge Griffondor. Plutôt content et soulagé les adulte mirent la nouvelle garde robe de Harry dans le coffre pendant que ce dernier, morose et perdu dans ses pensée, s'assoyait dans la voiture. Puisqu'il était déjà 1h30, il décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller manger. Harry aurait remarquer que ses garde du corps le traitait comme un adulte si il n'avait pas été si perdu dans ses pensée. On passa d'abord a Gringots pour que l'adolescent puisse se sortir un peu d'argent, les adulte ayant eu assez d'une argumentation par jour avec lui. Puis il se dirigèrent vers le pub.  
  
*Shadow veut dire Ombre en français. 


	2. Mystérieuse Inconnue

Mystérieuse Inconnue  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent au chaudron baveur, Rémus et Harry partirent chercher une table près de la porte pendant que les 2 aurors allèrent chercher la nourriture. Puis tous s'installèrent; Tonks a gauche, Rémus a droite et Kingsley en face. Mais Harry n'avait pas faim. Son regard se mit a dériver dans la pièce et c'est a ce moment la qu'il se rendit compte de l'atmosphère tendu. Alors que les années précédentes la plupart des gens parlait avec animation et ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œils, cette année les gens n'avait même pas semblé le remarquer. Ils jetaient des regards inquiets sur les portes, puis il promenait suspicieusement leur regard sur le petit nombre de clients, Puis le regard de Harry se porta sur Tom, le barman. Ce dernier était en train de faire la vaisselle derrière son comptoir, mais on pouvait voir qu'il surveillait attentivement chaque client. Finalement le regard du jeune sorcier fut attiré par les bruits de la porte d'entrée où une jeune adulte, qui lui semblait familière, se tenait. Elle était de taille moyenne, ces beaux cheveux noirs lui descendaient aux milieux du dos. Sa peau satinée était bronzée. Elle portrait des pantalon et un manteaux long, sans manche, jusqu'au cheville, en cuir noir. Sa chemise à la mode médiéval était bourgogne sang. A sa ceinture deux poignard finement ouvrager, a ses cuisse deux automatique dans leur étuis. De sa beauté se dégageait l'aura d'un prédateur.  
  
Puis la jeune femme se dirigea vers Tom. L'homme l'accueillie légèrement tendu et hostile, mais la jeune inconnue lui montra quelque chose qui lui fit froncé les sourcil, mais il fini par se détendre. Après, avoir un peu discuter elle sorti quelque chose de son manteaux et le montra au tenancier. Il fonça les sourcils de nouveaux, puis il pointa dans leur direction. C'est à ce moment que Harry décida d'attirer l'attention des 3 membres de l'ordre. Il les sentit se crisper quand elle se dirigea vers eux. Quand la jeune femme anonyme arriva à la hauteur de Rémus, Harry la reconnue; c'était Krystal Morgan, l'orpheline qui avait passer au journal téléviser le soir précédent. Krystal regarda le dernier maraudeur  
  
«Êtes vous Rémus Lupin? Celui sur cet photo?»  
  
Demanda-t-elle en lui montra une veille photo de l'ordre plus complète que celle que Harry avait vu a la place Grimmaulde. Le loup garou blêmit et demanda d'une voix blanche  
  
«Où avec-vous eu cette photo?  
  
-Nous serions mieux en privé pour en parler. A moins que sa vous soit égale que tous ici le sache?  
  
-Je vais demander un salon privée a Tom.  
  
-Pas la peine, nous avons le premier a droite.»  
  
Alors tout le groupe se leva. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret à Rémus, pour savoir s'il pouvait venir, ce dernier soupira, mais donna son assentiment. Alors ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon. Quand ils furent tous assis, Krystal mit la photo sur la table et commença à parler  
  
«Je suppose que sa doit être la nouvelle génération, demanda t'elle en parlant de Tonks et Kingsley.  
  
-Oui, il faut bien remplacer ceux qui ont... disparu. Si vous nous expliquiez comment vous êtes entrer en possession de cet photo et qui vous êtes.  
  
-Je suis Krystal Morgan, fille adoptive de Sylve et Joseph Morgan. Ma vraie mère portait le prénom de Jasmine, mais Sylve ne se souvenait plus de son nom. Elles se sont rencontrées dans un café près d'ici. Sylve et ma mère était toute deux près de leur terme quand il c'est passé quelque chose d'effrayent. Dehors, les gens se sont soudainement mit à courir dans les rues, il y avait d'étranges faisceaux de lumière. La peur à provoquer les contractions des deux femmes. Elle ont toute deux accoucher d'une fille a la différence que celle de Sylve était morte née. Puis il y a eu comme un feu d'artifice dans le ciel, une horrible tête de mort, selon Sylve, et les gens hurlaient dans la rue. Le couple Morgan et Jasmine étaient les dernier dans le café, tout le monde avait fuis Il y eu des bruits d'explosions, Jasmine tenta de convaincre le couple de prendre sa fille, el leur racontant qui elle était elle disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'aille. Qu'il m'aille. Elle leur donna la photo quand ils acceptèrent. Puis elle écrit une adresse au dos en leur faisant promettre de m'amener ici l'été de mes 11 ans, pour retrouver mon oncle, ma mère, Sylve, à oublier le nom de cet oncle. Puis Jasmine les supplia de partirent. Quand ils furent sorti par derrière, ils entendirent un rire glacé dans le café, mais il ne se retournèrent pas et quittèrent le pays le lendemain. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, ma mère m'a raconté cette histoire, parce Père ne voulait pas que je lui échappe pour aller dans une école de sorcier, il m'avait déjà formé, j'avais une bibliothèque complète sur la magie. Je commençais à maîtriser mes dons. Quelque semaine plus tard, ma mère est allée en visite dans sa famille au Canada. On a appris quelques jours plus tard, qu'elle avait été tuée. Elle et toute ma famille maternelle. Je savais que c'était mon père, qu'il avait su qu'elle m'avait raconté. J'ai attendu, mais aujourd'hui je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Et j'ai décidé de trouver cet oncle pour qu'il me fasse entrer dans cette école.  
  
-Comment savoir si tu es vraiment une sorcière je veux dire, tu n'as jamais reçu de lettre non?  
  
-Non, mais celle donc j'ai usurpé l'identité est morte, c'est sans doute pour cette raison, regarder.»  
  
Alors Krystal pointa le vers de Tonks et au pris d'un certain effort le souleva sans y toucher.  
  
«Y'a pas a dire tu es douée petite. Bienvenue dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Mois je suis Nymphadora Tonks, mais tout le monde m'appelle Tonks. L'autre a côté de moi c'est Kingsley Shakkebolth et le petit c'est le...  
  
-Je suis capable de me présenter Tonks, moi c'est Harry Potter.  
  
-Et bien je suis enchanté. Je vois vos baguettes qui dépasse de vos poches, que faut-il faire pour en avoir? Est-ce obligatoire?  
  
-Avoir une baguette n'a rien de compliquer quand on est sorcier, il suffit d'aller dans une boutique, d'ailleurs j'ai besoin d'aller chez Ollivanders, je n'ai plus de nettoyeurs a baguette et je me le suis fait dire.  
  
-Moi j'aurais besoin de Miam-Hibou pour Hedwige. Et je voudrait passer a la boutique de Quidditch pour remplir mon nettoyeur a balais.  
  
-Aller-y, moi je vais aller voir Dumbledore, il doit être informer des récents développements. -Allons Rémus, viens avec nous tu lui dira plus tard.  
  
-Non, il vaut mieux que j'aille lui dire tout, il est le plus a même d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle a l'oncle de notre nouvelle recru.  
  
-Qui est-il au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit son nom. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer.  
  
-Si tu nous accompagne se soir, je pourrai sans doute te le présenter.  
  
-Pas de problème, mon Hôtel est réglé. Et j'ai envoyé balader les policiers, parce que comme d'habitude ils ne trouveront rien.  
  
-Les policiers?  
  
-Oui, mon père c'est fait assassiner cette nuits a l'Hôtel, mais le médecin légiste a conclu a un infarctus, la seule chose qui nous dit qu'il a été provoquer est la cartes laisser par la tueuse «Shadow» qui en a après tous les membres de ma famille qui on tremper dans le milieux criminelle, c'est- à-dire tous. Mais comme c'est une mort dite naturel, les policier sont pied et poings lier. Alors je suis libre, et ce n'est pas moi qui vais plaindre mon père.  
  
-Bien allons-y»  
  
Sur ce Rémus transplanna. Si Krystal en fut étonné, elle ne laissa rien paraître.  
  
Ils firent une première escale a Gringotts ou Krystal échangea une grande somme d'argent contre un coffre et beaucoup de gallions.  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent premièrement chez Ollivanders. À la boutique, le vieil homme les accueilli chaudement, mais lança un regard curieux a la dernière des Morgan. A l'interrogation muette du vendeur Krystal répondit.  
  
«Je suis Krystal Morgan, mais mes parents avait refuser que je vienne a Pouldard, mais maintenant que je suis maître de mon destin j'entent bien rattraper le temps perdu.  
  
-Bien bien bien, dans ce cas, de quel main tenez vous votre baguette?  
  
-La gauche.»  
  
Ollivanders prit alors des tas de mesures, puis il parti chercher des baguette, pendants près d'une heure Krystal essaya des tonne de baguettes, mais aucune ne convenait.  
  
«Une cliente difficile, j'adore sa, attendez un peu jeune femme, je croit que j'ai la baguette qui vous conviens.»  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers l'arrière boutique d'où il revients avec une vielle boîte pourtant utiliser dernièrement.  
  
«En faisant du ménage dans l'arrière boutique j'ai trouver cet baguette, fabriquer par mon arrière-grand-père. Tenez vous bien M. Potter, elle a été fabriquer en Ébène 22cm, sont ingrédient magique est une plume de phénix ayant appartenue a Fumseck, cet plume a été trouver dans du sang de dragon mélanger a du venin de basilic, personne n'a réussit a l'essayer sans subir de dommages.»  
  
Quand Krystal l'eu en mains, de magnifique étincelle argent et verte sortir de la baguette. Tonks et Kingsley eurent l'air surpris, mais Harry supposa que c'était parce que c'était une baguette très puissante, il se demanda comment cela ce faisait t'il qu'il y ait plusieurs ingrédients dans sa baguette.  
  
«Une excellente baguette, pour les enchantement, métamorphose et la magie noire, faîte attention jeune femme, vous avez entre les mains une baguette d'une très grande puissance.»  
  
Puis Krystal paya sa baguette et Tonks, encore sous le choc, sont nécessaire a baguettes. Tous se dirigèrent ensuite vers la librairie. Krystal se promena entre les rayons prenant beaucoup de livres sur tout les sujets pour se mettre a date. Elle paya ensuite ses achats et tous se beau petit monde se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Quidditch. Krystal, impressionner par les balais, fit l'acquisition d'un magasine et regarda les ballait. Elle fit aussi l'acquisition du dernier livre sur le Quidditch.  
  
Quand il eurent fini il se dirigèrent finalement vers la ménagerie magique. Harry alla prendre une boîte de Miam-Hibou pendant que la jeune femme cherchait dans al boutique, puis elle se dirigea vers le comptoir. «Quel sorte de reptile avez-vous, je n'en vois aucun dans le magasin.»  
  
Le vendeur ouvrit de gros yeux  
  
«Des reptile, vous voulez des serpent Mademoiselle, mais c'est que nous n'en avons pas. Sa en se vend pas, y'a personne qui veut de ses affreuse bête sournoise.  
  
-les reptiles ne sont pas sournois, il sont même très prévisible, il est vrais qu'ils sont dangereux, mais en aucun cas sournois. Ils sont très intelligents. J'ai toujours eu un cobra depuis que je suis toute petit et aucun d'eux n'a jamais été sournois avec moi. »  
  
C'est a se moment qu'un homme sorti de l'arrière boutique.  
  
«Si vous tenez réellement a avoir un serpent, je peut peut-être vous en avoir de mon cousin qui travaille en Égypte, là-bas les serpents sont un peu plus populaire qu'ici. Je peux vous en obtenir un d'ici un mois et demi.  
  
-Pourriez vous m'avoir un cobra femelle? Une Cobra Kâa? Dit-elle en jetant un regard sur un de ses livres.  
  
-euh oui sûrement, laisser moi votre non et je vous envoierai un Hibou dès que j'aurai reçu votre cobra domestiquer.  
  
-Merci, si possible j'aimerais qu'il soit encore bébé. Mon nom est Krystal Morgan  
  
-D'accord, merci.»  
  
Krystal laissa alors un gallion au jeune vendeur et un au propriétaire.  
  
«Heu Krystal qu'est-ce qu'un Cobra Kâa?  
  
-Dans la librairie je me suis acheter un livre sur les reptiles magique, et je l'ai feuilleter, celons se livre, il serait a l'origine de la légende sur l'hypnose des cobra chez les non-sorcier, moldu je croit qu'il disait. Se cobra d'un naturel cordiale, serait très protecteur envers sont territoire et sa famille. Il aurait la faculté de charmer ses proies d'un seul regard. Elle perdrait alors toute volonté, et le cobra, télépathe pourrait leur faire faire ce qu'il veut. C'est le reptile donc le cerveaux s'approche le plus de l'humain bien qu'il reste un animal.»  
  
A ce moment la, un couple entra dans l'animalerie, il s'agissait de Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle lunatique et de Neville Longdubas.  
  
«Neville Luna, salut, je vous présente une nouvelle connaissance...  
  
-Krystal Morgan, je suis Etats-unienne, Canadienne et Anglaise.  
  
-Bonjours, hum, je suis Luna Lovegood, 5e année à Poudlard à Serdaigle.  
  
-Je suis Neville Longdubas, je suis à Gryffondors en 6e avec Harry.»  
  
C'est à ce moment que Rémus réapparu. Et qu'un grand vacarme se fit entendre a l'extérieur. Quand Harry sorti a l'extérieur, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut la marque des ténèbres, puis les mangemorts, avant qu'il ne réalise se qui ce passait il fut pousser sans ménagement sur le côté puis 6 coups de feu distinct se firent entendre et trois mangemorts s'effondrèrent. Blesser à la main et à une jambe. L'un deux était Pettigrow, C'est a cet instant précis que Tonks, Kingsley et d'autres aurors apparurent. Dans la mêlé et l'échange de sort qui suivi, Harry, Krystal, Neville et Luna furent les seul a remarquer les détraqueurs qui venait prêter main forte au mangemorts, trois forme argenter fusèrent alors pendant que Krystal tirait. Les mangemorts s'étant former un bouclier. Quand d'autres aurors firent leur arriver, un ordre fusa, et tous les mangemort en état de transplanner disparurent.  
  
«Harry, les enfants, vous aller, bien?»  
  
Tonks, Kingsley, et Rémus se dirigeait vers eux.  
  
Krystal qui rangeait ses armes après els avoir recharger répondit,  
  
«Aucun de nous n'est un enfants, mais je crois que l'on va tous biens.»  
  
Rémus posa alors une main sur l'épaule de Harry.  
  
«Harry j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, pendant que j'était au Q.G. j'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle. Ta famille a été attaquer, nous somme arriver trop tard pour sauver ta famille et la maison, mais on a retrouver la plupart de tes choses intact, je suis désoler, sans fol-Oeuil qui était aller prendre le thé avec Arrabella, nous n'aurions rien sus. Malgré tout les mauvais traitement que lui avait infliger les Dursley, jamais il n'avait souhaiter leur mort, cet idée ne l'Avait jamais effleurer, et malgré tout, il était la seule famille qui lui restait et sa le blessait grandement, férocement.  
  
«Si sa peut te consoler, Hedwige est vivante, elle est revenue vers Maugrey quand elle l'a aperçue. Il a ramené toutes tes affaires. Les funérailles aurons lieux dans trois jours celons les gentes dames.  
  
-On dit Gens D'arme lupin, coupa Krystal.  
  
-Si tu veux y aller...  
  
-C'est pas la peine, je vais au moins leur faire ce plaisir et faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait que des moldu a leur funérailles.  
  
-Je suis désoler, Rémus, mais, il faut que J'aille remplir un rapport sur l'attaque d'aujourd'hui, Kingsley vous reconduira a la maison, je vous y retrouve pour le souper.  
  
Tonks Transplanna et il se dirigèrent tous vers le Chaudron Baveur. Harry remarqua alors la moto de Krystal, elle était vraiment belle, toute noire, argent et verte. La jeune femme déposa dans sa boite la plupart de ses achat que Rémus venait de rapetisser. Puis elle les suivit jusqu'à la Limousine et ils démarrèrent.  
  
Merci a tout mes reviewer, je sais que je n'écris pas vite mais je fais de mon mieux. Je peut d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura plusieurs couple, mais j'hésite encore entre  
  
Harry-Ginny et Draco-Krystal  
Ou Harry-Krystal et Draco-Ginny  
  
Nelum: moi je suis Canadienne, et je suis résidente au Québec. Lorelei : la voila. 


	3. La réunion

Recherche  
Un(e) ou plusieurs Bêta-lecteurs  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La Réunion  
  
Ils arrivèrent place Grimmaulde dans la soirée. Pendant que Kingsley éteignait les réverbèrent., Rémus sortit parler a Krystal. Puis tous trois, Rémus, Harry et Krystal, déchargèrent les achats de la journée.  
  
« Nous devrions être de retours d'ici une heure avec les  
dernière nouvelle du ministère  
  
1. On vous attendra.»  
  
Quand la limousine eu disparue il entrèrent tous dans la maison, où  
Mme Weasley les accueilli. Quand elle serra Harry, Krystal qui était  
rester dans l'ombre eu un sourire narquois. Quand Mme Weasley se  
décida a lâcher Harry, elle chercha la nouvelle recru du regard.  
Supposant, a juste raison, que c'était elle que l'on cherchait, elle  
se leva du mur ou elle était accoter et s'avança dans la lumière.  
  
« Bonjours petite, Dumbledore nous a prévenue de ta venue...  
  
1. Morgan, Krystal Morgan, je viens d'Amérique.  
  
1. Et bien je suis ravi de te connaître. Nous ferons plus ample  
connaissance, si tu le souhaite, plus tard. Ron, Hermione, Ginny  
et les jumeaux t'attende en haut Harry, il emménage une chambre  
pour notre amie, puisqu'il n'y a plus de place dans celle des  
fille et que Buck a pu être restituer a Poudlard, hum,  
discrètement. Ils vont te mettre au courant des derniers  
développements.  
  
Dans la chambre de Mme Black, que Krystal occuperait, Harry fit les présentation.  
  
« Voici Krystal Morgan, elle va entrer a Poudlard avec  
nous en Septembre, elle viens d'Amérique.  
1. Enchanté, si je puis dire, je suis Fred Weasley, et voici mon  
frère George. Tu peut nous tutoyer. Je t'offre un bonbon comme  
cadeau de bienvenue.  
  
1. Ne fait pas attention a eux, le coupa Ron, moi je suis leur plus  
jeune frère Ron, tu peut aussi m'appeler par mon prénom.  
  
1. Salut, moi je suis Ginny, leur pauvre et unique sœur. Voici  
Hermione Granger, comme toi, elle viens de famille moldu.  
  
1. Vous êtes nombreux chez les Weasley?  
  
1. 8, mais on se considère comme 7, et ne pose pas de question a ma  
mère.  
  
1. Sa fait mal quand on se fait rejeté.  
  
1. ...Ouais, mais on aimerait bien qu'il se rende compte qu'on lui  
manque. Et toi tu as des frère et sœur?  
  
1. Pas a ma connaissance, j'ai été levé en enfants unique pas ma  
famille d'adoption.  
  
1. Tu a été adopté?!? Qui sont tes parents  
  
1. Elle ne le saura que se soir...  
  
1. Merci Potter, mais je suis assez grande pour répondre par moi  
même. Ma seule famille encore vivante est censée faire parti de  
l'ordre.  
  
1. Pas vraiment marrant d'apprendre sa du jour au lendemain. Sa a  
du te faire un choc.  
  
1. En fait, je le savait depuis mes onze ans. Je ne suis jamais  
aller dans une école sorcière parce que ma mère a tout fait pour  
que l'on me croit morte. Je ne suis venue que maintenant parce  
que mon ... Père... est mort dernièrement.»  
  
Un silence de mort plana sur le petit groupe quelque instant tout le  
monde avait perçu le dégoût de Krystal pour son père adoptif.  
  
« Et si vous m'expliquiez un peu le monde de la sorcellerie?  
  
1. Premièrement tu dois savoir que l'on est en guerre contre  
Voldemort, que Harry ici présent a déjà vaincu, comme en  
témoigne sa cicatrice je te laisse le soin de te renseigner la  
dessus. Poudlard est l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre...  
  
1. Sa je peut le savoir autrement, mais vous m'avez l'air très  
soudez et vous être ici, ce qui implique que vous soyez lier a  
cet guerre, c'est ce que je ne peut pas trouver dans les livres  
que je peut savoir.»  
  
Hermione, Ron et Harry racontèrent alors les grande ligne de ce qui  
c'était passer. Il racontèrent grosso modo, que Voldemort c'était  
introduits, par le biais d'un professeur dans l'école en première année,  
mais Krystal les coupa encore.  
  
« Je ne suis pas dupe, sa ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se  
connaît. Je ne peut vous demander une confiance aveugle dès  
maintenant, mais si on doit vivre ensemble, j'aimerait vraiment  
savoir ce qui c'est réellement passer et votre vrai rôle dans  
cet guerre alors on va faire sa autrement, je vous dit un de mes  
secrets et vous m'en révélé un de valeur équivalente. Comme sa  
on sera sur un pied d'égalité, sa vous va?  
  
1. Mouais, on peut toujours essayer. Moi je suis partante, Harry?  
Ron?  
  
1. Pourquoi pas  
  
1. Sa me va.  
  
1. Mon père adoptif a fait tuer ma mère parce qu'elle m'avait  
révélé la vérité. Et il m'a fait suivre un entraînement de  
tueuse a gage depuis que j'ai 10 ans.  
  
1. On va te raconter se qui c'est réellement passer en première  
année...  
  
1. Ce n'est pas assez. Raconter moi quelque chose de vraiment  
intéressent.  
  
1. Hum.. tu est difficile. Raconte nous quelque chose de moins  
important avant.  
  
1. Mon père avait un grosse entreprise, qu'il m'a légué. Et je suis  
né en Angleterre, mais sa Potter vous l'expliquera.  
  
1. On a eu des problème en 2e année a cause d'un souvenir de  
Voldemort, tout a commencer quand un elfe de maison est venue  
chez moi...  
  
1. Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison  
  
1. C'est un serviteur que les sorcier riche achète ou possède, même  
si il ressemble plus a des esclaves. Mon parrain possédait cet  
maison avant de mourir, il y a un elfe de maison baptiser  
Kreacher qui vit ici. Il est un peu cinglé...  
  
1. Ok, maintenant je vais vous révélé un de mes plus grand secrets.  
Grâce a certain talents, je suis la tueuse la plus rechercher et  
la plus crainte du monde, j'ai moi même vengé ma mère en tuant  
toute la famille pourri de mon père pour finir par ce dernier  
car je sais qu'il avait tous participer au meurtre de ma famille  
maternel, on m'a surnommé  
  
1. Shadow, c'est toi Shadow!!!!!  
  
1. Tu est intelligent Potter, oui c'est moi Shadow, j'ai endossé  
cet identité par obligation au début, mon père voulait me faire  
connaître le « monde noir» des criminel, comme il le surnomme,  
parce que c'est la qu'il a commencer. Si je ne l'avait pas fait,  
je serais morte. Et j'en ai profiter pour venger ma famille  
maternel, que j'aimait beaucoup.»  
  
Ils racontèrent alors la 3e et la 4e année, il passèrent une bonne parti  
de la soirée ainsi, découvrant beaucoup de chose sur les uns et les  
autres. Il apprirent que Krystal avait des réseaux d'informateurs et de  
tueurs un peu partout dans le monde. Qu'elle n'aimait pas se rôles, mais  
s'y coulait facilement si nécessaire. Elle était dur, intelligente et  
avait un parfais contrôle sur elle-même. A la fin, elle en savait autant  
que si elle avait fait parti de leur groupe depuis le début. Il ne lui  
restait qu'un secrets, qu'elle évitait de dévoilé, mais finalement, ils  
passèrent au récent développements de la guerre. Les du a l'évasions des  
anciens mangemort l'année précédente, la garde de la prison avait été  
confié a des aurors qualifier. De plus les procès aurait lieu a huit-clos  
a la fin de l'été. Puis en regardant l'heure, il ce décidèrent qu'il  
était plus que temps de rejoindre les adultes. Arrivé devant le tableaux  
de la mère de Sirius, Hermione se tassa sur Krystal pour ne pas effleurer  
les rideaux et réveiller la vieille chipie, mais se faisant, elle  
accrocha une des armes a feux de Morgan, et ce dernier en tombant, fit  
un grand bruits, et le rideaux se tirèrent d'un coup, mais la veille  
femme, au lieu de ses récrimination habituelle était figé, le regard sur  
l'États-uniennes. Quand elle recouvrit la parole elle se mit a crier,  
encore secouer  
  
« Tu est morte, tu ne peut pas être ici. Sale traîtresse comment a  
tu pu. Batifolé avec mon idiot de renégat de fils. Sale putain.  
C'est avec Romulus que tu aurait du être, mais je vois maintenant  
que tu ne le méritait pas. Mon pauvre Romulus, qui c'est sacrifier  
pour te sauvé sale garce...  
  
1. Ne parler plus jamais ainsi de ma mère! Elle s'est sacrifié pour  
moi, alors que vous, vous reniez votre fils, un homme courageux  
et droit. Bien meilleur personne que vous ne le serez jamais.  
Quel genre de mère êtes-vous donc?» Malgré le fait que Mme Black  
est crié, c'était la voix de Krystal qui faisait le plus frémir,  
elle était froide, dur et tranchante, on pouvait voir juste a  
cet voix, que le nom qu'elle portait lui allait comme un gant.  
  
« Sa fille?!? Comment ose parler sur se ton a ta grand-mère. Pas  
étonnant voyant tes parents, mais ici jeune fille, c'est ma maison  
et je vais t'apprendre les bonne manière. Ta mère était une  
traîtresse, elle t'a privé de ton rang en rabaissant le siens. Elle  
était indigne de faire parti de ma famille.  
  
1. Ma mère m'a sauvez la vie. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait  
pour que j'ai une vie loin de la guerre...  
  
C'est alors que Kreacher arriva. Il fonça tête première sur Krystal,  
mais cet dernière, agile comme un chat, l'évita d'un pas sur le côté,  
puis le prit par la gorge, le souleva et l'accota sur le mur.  
  
« Tu dois être Kreacher, et comme je suis une Black, tu me dois  
obéissance non?  
  
1. Si la sale petite teigne s'imagine pouvoir me faire croire  
qu'elle fait parti de la noble famille des Black...  
  
1. J'en suis une Kreacher et je sais que tu a entendu Grand-mère me  
le dire. Mais pour toi je suis sur qu'elle répètera. N'est-ce  
pas Madame?» Demanda Krystal d'un ton onctueux. Qui fit  
contraste avec sa voix tranchante.  
  
« Voilà qui est bien mieux ma petite, je vais peut-être  
pouvoir faire de toi une vrai Lady. Tu fera une digne et noble  
Black quand j'aurai fini ton éducation.  
  
1. Alors Kreacher, j'attend des excuse.  
  
1. Kreacher est désoler, Kreacher ne pouvait pas savoir. Kreacher  
vous obéira.  
  
1. C'est très vilain de mentir. Et je suis sur que tu sera très  
obéissant.»  
  
A ses mots, Krystal, vive comme un serpent, sorti un de ses poignard et  
lacéra le tableau.  
  
«Voilà qui t'apprendra a ne pas me désobéir Kreacher, si tu est  
gentils et que tu m'obéie en tout points avec bonne volonté, je  
ferai restauré le tableau. Si non, et bien je crois que nous  
ferions un excellent feux avec les tête de tes ancêtre, c'est qu'il  
fait froid dans se pays. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre  
elfe?  
  
1. Oui maîtresse, très bien maîtresse. Est-ce que Kreacher peut  
faire quelque chose pour se faire pardonner maîtresse? Kreacher  
peut débouler les marches si sa vous agréé.  
  
1. Je trouve les châtiment corporel vulgaire Kreacher, je ne veut  
plus jamais qu'il ait cour dans cet demeure, mais pour te faire  
pardonner, je veut que tu restaure en entiez la tapisserie de ma  
famille, personne ne doit y manquer. Et si ses bien fait, quand  
je monterai dans ta chambre, tu pourra garder un des objets que  
tu y a cacher, si c'est bien rangé et si je suis d'accord avec  
ton choix.  
  
1. Oui, maîtresse, merci maîtresse vous êtes trop bonne.  
  
1. Une dernière chose Kreacher, je ne veut plus jamais que tu  
médise sur les invité de cet maison, peut importe les origines,  
je te laisse tes opinion, mais elles ne doivent jamais franchir  
tes lèvres, si qui que se soit les entends, je ferai brûler le  
tableau de ma grand-mère. Maintenant va faire ce que je t'ai  
demander, j'ai a faire.  
  
Une fois que Krystal l'eu lâcher, Kreacher parti en courant. Il était  
évident qu'il suivrait a la lettre toute les directive de sa nouvelle  
maîtresse. Cette dernière ramassa son arme et se retourna vers ses  
nouveaux compagnons, et vis que Mme Weasley les avait rejoints. Ils la  
regardait avec étonnement.  
  
« Je suis une Black, il est normal qu'il m'obéisse. Pour  
vous expliquer rapidement comment je fait pour être aussi  
autoritaire je vais simplement vous dire que j'accompagne mon  
père au travail depuis que j'ai 10 ans, et mon père est le PDG  
d'une grosse compagnie de location de garde du corps, de  
fabrication de voiture blindé et autre chose du même acabit.  
Mais même quand c'est lui qui m'emmenait au travail je devait  
faire mes preuve toutes seule j'ai très vite apprit a être un  
Leader. Et ne t'inquiète pas Granger, une fois qu'il aura  
comprit que je suis la meilleur chose qui lui soit arriver je  
pourrai commencer a le traiter comme un vrai serviteur, sans le  
payer, je pourrai lui donner des petits quelque chose pour  
l'habituer a se faire récompenser quand son travail est bon.»  
  
1. Les autres sont tous arrivé, on m'a envoyer te chercher Krystal.  
  
1. J'aimerait que Potter et les autres puisse m'accompagner.  
  
1. Morgan, sans vouloir te vexé j'aimerait que tu m'appelle par mon  
prénom  
  
1. Oui, moi aussi.  
  
1. Seulement si vous faîtes de même.  
  
1. D'accord  
  
1. Je suis partante.  
  
1. Bien, euh, Morgan, tu peut aussi m'appeler par mon prénom ce  
sera plus simple, je n'ai jamais pu convaincre les jeunes de  
faire pareille, m'enfin. Et je suis sur qu'il n'y aura aucun  
problème a ce que les enfants puisse venir, de toute façon Fred  
et George doivent faire leur rapport.  
  
Il se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine. En entrant, Harry remarqua  
Dumbledore, qui lui sourit. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait  
toujours pas réussi a surmonter sa colère envers l'homme qui ne voulait  
pourtant que son bien et se promis d'y remédier. Il n'avait toujours pas  
étudier l'implication de la prophétie sur sa vie. Il promena alors son  
regard dans la pièce et s'assit a côté de Rémus. Il remarqua au passage  
combien Rogue était pâle et se demanda si se dernier était encore un  
espion. Puis il remarqua que Krystal s'était accoter dans l'embrasure de  
la porte et qu'elle attendait. Il commençait un peu a la comprendre et su  
qu'elle signifiait par cet geste qu'elle ne faisait pas encore parti de  
leur groupe. Dumbledore parla alors.  
  
« Bonjours, tu dois être Krystal Morgan, Rémus m'a prévenue  
de cet étrange rencontre et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans  
notre monde, en te voyant je croit que ton oncle a deviner qui  
tu étais je lui laisse donc le soins de se présenter avant  
d'officialiser la réunion.»  
  
C'est alors qu'a la surprise de Harry, Rogue jeta un regard noire a  
Dumbledore. Puis il regarda Krystal avec un sentiment indéfinissable dans  
ses yeux. Puis poussant un soupir, il montra la chaise a côté de lui.  
  
« J'ignore si tu est vraiment celle que je pense petite,  
mais si c'est le cas, je suis ton oncle, mais je ne suis pas  
sure que ce soit aussi merveilleux que tu dois l'imaginer. Tu a  
du avoir une vie assez facile jusqu'à maintenant et loin de moi  
l'idée de m'insurger dans cet vie parfaite. Je ne sait pas  
pourquoi tu réparait maintenant, mais je doit dire que sa ne me  
fait ni chaud ni froid.  
  
1. Je suis revenue parce que toute ma famille adoptive, autant  
maternelle que paternelle à été assassiner, mon père, il y a  
quelque jours fut le dernier. Et non contrairement a ce que tu  
viens de dire je n'ai pas eu de vie parfaite. Je suis revenue  
pour apprendre a mieux géré mes dons et savoir si j'avais encore  
de la famille en vie. Je voulais faire parti de mon vrai monde.  
Peut importe que tu veulent de moi ou non, je ferai parti de te  
vie et tu fera parti de la mienne. Ma mère voulait que mes  
parents adoptif te contacte quand j'aurais 11 ans, quand ma mère  
m'a dit la vérité et que mon père l'a su, il l'a fait assassiné,  
elle et toute sa famille. C'est pourquoi je ne viens que  
maintenant. Les plus jeunes m'ont expliquer un peu ce qui se  
passe en se moment et j'aimerait vraiment me joindre a vous.  
J'ai beaucoup d'informateur moldu disperser un peu partout dans  
le monde et qui me donne le pou de la société. Je sais que les  
informations que je ramasse continuellement pourrait vous être  
utiles. Et contrairement a vous mon oncle j'aimerait beaucoup  
vous connaître, je sais que nous pourrions beaucoup en apprendre  
chacun l'un de l'autre.  
  
1. Bien, si tu veut bien aller t'asseoir petite je vais éclairer un  
peu la lanterne des autres. Krystal ici présente, est la fille  
de Jasmine Rogue et de Sirius Black, la mère de cet petite fut  
amener chez Voldemort par Sévérus qui devait prouver sa loyauté,  
mais ce dernier s'arrangea pour que Romulus Black, qui était  
amoureux de Jasmine, la délivre. Après cet aventure, Romulus fut  
tuer et Jasmine épousa Sirius, ensemble ils eurent, Krystal,  
mais cet dernière devait s'appeler Marie-Lune Balkis Jasmine  
Black.  
  
1. En fait je suis Krystal Balkis Marie-Lune Morgan.  
  
1. Merci pour cet précision. Et comme vous le savez maintenant,  
grâce a des indication de sa mère, Krystal a pu nous contacter.  
Je propose que son Oncle, s'il est d'accord, l'aide a se mettre  
au niveaux, en potion et en DCFM, avec Rémus, pour les autres je  
suis sur que Flitwick et Minerva ne verront aucun objection a  
lui donner des cours.  
  
1. Si elle veut, je peut l'aider pour les soins au créature magique  
Albus.  
  
1. C'est une excellente idée Hagrid, mais avec votre projet je me  
demande si vous aurez du temps.  
  
1. J'en trouverez Albus j'en trouverez.  
  
1. Je suis aussi d'accord Albus, j'ai hâte de voire le nivaux de  
cet petite.  
  
1. Moi de même.  
  
1. Vous avez tous planifier, je n'ai plus qu'a m'incliner, il me  
serait difficile de refuser alors que tous on accepter et que je  
suis son Oncle.  
  
1. Merci beaucoup, je ne vous décevrez pas.  
  
1. Maintenant, je suis au regrets de demander au plus jeunes  
d'aller en haut en attendant le souper, les étudiants, doivent  
se concentrer sur leur étude, pas sur la guerre.  
  
1. Professeur, je veut me joindre a l'ordre, je veut savoir se qui  
se passe. Si je doit un jours lutter je veut pouvoir m'être  
préparer...  
  
1. Je suis désoler Harry, mais la réponse est non, tu est encore  
trop jeune et tu n'est pas majeur. Mais je vais t'annoncer une  
bonne nouvelle. Dorénavant, si Krystal n'y voit pas d'objection,  
puis que la maison lui appartiendra bientôt officiellement, tu  
pourra passer les été ici, puisque tu est placé sous la garde de  
l'école jusqu'à ta majorité.  
  
1. Mais...  
  
1. Il n'y a pas de mais Harry.  
  
1. Je n'y voit aucun inconvénients, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici,  
je suis majeur et je n'ai personne pour m'interdirent d'assisté  
a la réunion, sinon vous. Et si vous le faîtes, je peut d'ores  
et déjà vous dire que je combattrai pas mes propre moyens,  
depuis que j'ai 5 ans que je sais que mon père est un criminelle  
et depuis cet âge que je doit lutter pour survivre avec tout ses  
ennemis qui tente de m'enlever pour le faire fléchir, je suis  
très capable de faire une différence. Que se soit avec vous ou  
toute seules.  
  
1. Je crois que jusqu'à ce que l'on connaisse mieux ma nièce, il  
vaux mieux l'avoir avec nous vu ses «parents» et ce qu'il on  
fait.  
  
1. Bien que ce ne sois pas très réglementaire, j'accepte, mais  
c'est pour mieux te connaître. Tu devra faire ce qu'on attend de  
toi Krystal, a commencer par nous appeler par nos prénom, mais  
avant que l'on se présente, je vais vous demander une dernière  
fois, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny de sortir et de monter en  
haut.  
  
Harry et les autres sortir la tête basse. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien  
pendants la réunions, et d'un commun accord, il décidèrent de continuer  
l'AD, mais en le changeant de nom et en ne le disant pas à Dumbledore.  
Harry était frustré, Dumbledore avait dit qu'il se fierait plus a lui,  
mais il ne lui faisait même pas assez confiance pour l'impliquer dans  
l'ordre alors il préparerait ses camarade pour faire face a Voldemort si  
jamais le cas se présentait. Quand la réunion fut terminer, Krystal et  
les jumeaux les rejoignit. Ils avait un sourire au lèvre que Harry  
connaissait bien, même Krystal semblait, coquine.  
  
« Harry, tu m'Avait parler de l'AD n'est-ce pas? Est-tu près a le  
reprendre?  
  
1. Oui, heu, peut-être, nous étions justement en train d'en parler,  
mais c'est l'heure de souper non?  
  
1. En fait pas tout a fait, Mme Weasley a eu un petit contretemps  
et elle veut finir le souper, nous avons une bonne petite demi-  
heure devant nous. Si tu est près a reprendre l'AD, je propose  
que l'on en face notre propre ordre, les adulte ce sont battu  
dans la première guerre, mais cet fois si, c'est la nôtre, c'est  
a nous de nous battre, mais sa il ne veulent pas le comprendre,  
ils veulent se sentir indispensable alors nous allons leur  
prouver ce dont nous somme capable. Nous allons faire notre  
propre ordre, et nous nous entraîneront pour pouvoir faire le  
poids contre les mangemorts. Mais nous devons d'Abord trouver un  
nom.  
  
1. J'ai une idée, pourquoi pas l'ordre du Dragon en référence a la  
devise de Poudlard?  
  
1. Qui est? Désoler Hermione mais je n'ai pas encore tes  
connaissance.  
  
1. Ne chatouiller pas un dragon qui dors.  
  
1. Excellente idée.  
  
1. Adjugé.  
  
1. Maintenant je propose que Harry soit notre chef. Il serait bien  
que nous aillons plusieurs divisions ou que nous apprenions  
différente technique. Chacune dirigée par quelqu'un ici. Les  
jumeaux pourrait s'occuper des pyrotechniciens et des  
artificier. Harry serait notre chef, Ron notre tacticiens,  
Hermione notre recherchiste et notre spécialiste en sort, et moi  
je pourrait m'occuper de votre forme physique tout en restant  
dans l'ombre.  
  
1. Tu as vraiment d'Excellent idée Krystal, dommage que tu n'ais  
pas été a Poudlard avant, quel tour on aurait pu jouer avec toi  
dans notre camps.  
  
1. Rien ne dit que j'aurai été dans votre maison.  
  
1. Bien maintenant je vais vous dire grosso modo ce qui se passe.  
Mon oncle n'est plus espion parce que depuis l'attaque du  
ministère, Voldemort sait qu'il est de notre côté. Il y a eu  
deux famille moldu donc les enfants allait entrer à Poudlard qui  
on été tuer.  
  
1. Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que ton oncle t'a dit en secret  
et donc Dumbledore est au courant, mais pas nous. Et qu'a fait  
Dumbledore a ton drôle d'engin que tu as sorti?  
  
1. Pour la réponse a la première question, sa ne vous concerne pas.  
Pour al deuxième, il a enchanter mon téléphone sans fil pour que  
je puisse recevoir des appel peu importe ou je suis dans le  
monde magique. Si c'est important ou que sa concerne ma  
compagnie...  
  
Il n'eurent pas le temps de parler plus longtemps car Mme Weasley les  
appelaient pour aller souper.. Pendants le souper L'atmosphère restait  
tendu. Les nouvelles n'était pas bonne. Krystal surprit tout le monde  
quand elle tendit la main vers la salière et que cette dernière traversa  
toute la table pour aller la rejoindre. Le soir venue, tout les enfants  
montèrent se coucher, sans protesté, Krystal leur ayant promis une  
surprise épuisante pour le lendemain.  
  
Merci a mes reviewer, Matteic, donc j'adore les fan fictions. Ne  
t'inquiète pas, comme tu a sûrement pu le voir, je cherche un bêta-  
lecteur.  
  
Maya : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'ai prit ma décision que vous ne  
saurez que plus tard.  
  
Ccilia : merci beaucoup a toi. Heu les un c'est quand il parle j'arrive  
pas a mettre les gras non plus dsl.  
  
Tidus : dsl elle sera pas dans cet maison. Elle est trop chaotique pour  
faire ce qu'on attend d'Elle. Tu comprendra le sens de mes parole plus  
tard. 


	4. Le cercle des gardiens

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter et les personnages que vous avez pu voir dans les 5 premiers tomes appartiennent à J.K.Rowing. Tout changement à leur personnalité, tout nouveau personnage ou univers magique m'appartient. J'autorise mes fans  à traduire ma fanfiction dans la langue de leur choix, à condition de m'envoyer un e-mail contenant le pseudonyme, le titre donné ma fic et l'adresse où je pourrai aller la lire.

Mayreendalmrin Dark Queen of Shadow

Le cercle des Gardiens

Le lendemain quand Harry se réveilla à 6 heures du matin, d'après la montre de Ron, il se leva sans faire de bruit, et prit son linge pour aller se laver. En passant devant la chambre de Krystal, il entendit du bruit. Quand il cogna, il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais la porte, qui n'était pas fermée, s'ouvrit. Harry entra timidement dans la pièce et aperçut la jeune maîtresse de maison en train de s'entraîner sur son punching-ball.

« Je me demandais quand l'un de vous se lèverait enfin. Je suis déjà debout depuis environ une demi-heure. À partir de maintenant le lever sera à 5h30 maximum, vous devez apprendre à vous lever tôt si vous ne voulez rien manquer. J'ai décidé de vous entraîner en vue d'un projet spécial, donc je ne vous parlerai pas tout de suite. Maintenant, il faut aller réveiller les autres, occupe-toi des garçons. Une fois levés, habillez-vous pour faire du sport. On se retrouve ici une fois tous habillés. Ne cherche pas les jumeaux, il viennent pratiquement juste de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse. »

Avant de partir, Harry remarqua un livre sur la table de chevet de Krystal. Sous son air interrogateur, la jeune femme lui dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans la chambre de son père, quand elle était allée y faire le ménage et donner à manger à Buck qui y était maintenant domicilié. La mention de son parrain assombrit les pensée de Harry, la souffrance transparaissait dans son regard. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas l'adulte approcher ; ce fut une douleur cuisante qui le ramena à la réalité : Krystal l'avait violemment giflé.

« Tu est folle ou quoi ? Non excuse moi je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ça parce que sans moi, il serait encore en vie et c'est lui qui s'occuperait de toi et non Rogue. »

« Tu es vraiment un imbécile, reprends-toi, mon père n'a pas donné sa vie pour que tu te morfondes sur sa mort. Il est mort ça tu ne peut pas le changer, peu importe combien tu peux te sentir coupable, tu dois réfléchir rationnellement et trouver qui est à l'origine même de sa mort, et ce n'est ni toi, ni personne d'autre ici. Le vrai coupable c'est Voldemort. Pour le moment ta seule faute est de te laisser abattre par sa mort parce que par ce fait, tu rends la mort de mon père inutile et ça je ne peux te le pardonner. Combien de temps avant que Voldemort ne s'en prenne à tes amis ? Tu crois peut-être qu'il va sagement attendre que tu te sois relevé ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il te poursuit, et je sais que tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour me le dire. Mais je vais te dire une chose, il y a deux manières d'affronter les épreuves de la vie, soit tu t'écrases, soit tu t'en sers pour devenir plus fort. »

« Tu as raison, je vais le venger, je vais commencer par sa cousine, et ensuite c'est Voldemort que je vais faire souffrir. »

Avant que Harry ait pu exprimer le fond de sa pensée, une autre gifle lui arriva en pleine face.

« Espèce d'idiot, la vengeance ne t'apportera rien, sinon de te détruire comme elle m'a détruite, si tu le fais par simple vengeance pour tes parents ou ton parrain alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui, qui se venge des moldus. Si tu veux pouvoir défendre ta vie et celle de tes amis tu devras apprendre à devenir fort mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. »

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de colère, mais les mots de Krystal transperçaient son cœur par leur véracité. Cette jeune femme avait dû vivre un enfer à cause de son père adoptif et à cause de la vengeance n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Non, il ne voulait pas devenir comme Voldemort. Jamais. Quand bien même il lui faudrait mourir jamais il ne s'abaisserait au niveau de Voldemort. Il protégerait ses amis et montrerait à ses parents et à son parrain que leur sacrifice n'avait pas été vain. Avant que Krystal puisse en rajouter, il partit chercher Ron et quand il revint habillé avec son ami, les filles étaient assises sur le lit en les attendant.

« Bien je vais vous répéter ce que j'ai dit à Harry. À partir de maintenant, lever à 5h30 tout les matin pour un entraînement sportif jusqu'au repas de midi. Ensuite, chacun son tour, on va sous la douche. Puis, révision scolaire jusqu'au souper. Après le souper, ce sera votre temps libre. Est-ce que tout le monde a compris ? Bien, aujourd'hui sera une exception car je dois me rendre au ministère tout de suite après notre cours d'endurance. Mon oncle doit venir me chercher. Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent tous en bas. Arrivé dans la cuisine pour prendre leur déjeuner, ils trouvèrent Kreattur qui les y attendait en compagnie de Severus Rogue et Draco Malefoy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là Malefoy ? Était-il venu les espionner ?

« Bonjours mon oncle. Vous êtes bien matinal, j'avais cru comprendre que vous ne viendriez me chercher qu'à 10 heures. Que me vaut donc votre visite si matinale ? » Puis, elle se tourna vers Kreattur « va nous chercher a déjeuner. »

« Je voulais savoir si cela te dérangeait d'héberger ton cousin pour l'été. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il ont aussi enfermé sa mère ? »

« Tiens ta langue idiote, c'est moi qui suis parti. Je suis trop important et intelligent pour m'abaisser à baiser les pieds crasseux d'un homme à face de serpent, aussi puissant soit-il. Mon père est peut-être un idiot fini, mais pas moi. J'ai plus à gagner en me joignant à vous, amoureux des moldu qu'à ce psychopathe. »

« Bien on dirait que notre jeune faucon a enfin réussi à penser par lui-même. Eh bien je te souhaite la bienvenue. Mais tu devras suivre les mêmes horaires que nous tous ici. C'est à dire lever à 5h30. Sport jusqu'à midi, devoirs et révisions jusqu'au souper puis temps libre. »

« Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison pour que l'on me dicte ainsi mes actes. »

« Un peu de sport te ferait du bien, tu es mou comme une guenille. De plus réviser pour l'école te mettrait au-dessus des autres Serpentard cette année. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, mais c'est bien parce que tu es ma cousine que j'accepte, mais je veux que Potter se conduise convenablement, et je ne veux pas que les Weasley me donnent des ordre… »

« Tu n'es pas en position pour argumenter. Tu fais ce que je te dis ou tu t'en vas. Et je ne veux aucune bagarre verbale, magique ou physique. Je veux du respect de la part de tout le monde. Maintenant, cousin, tu vas aller te changer, on va faire un peu de course. »

« Draco, je m'appelle Draco… »

« Krystal, je suis Krystal Rogue. »

Draco prit son temps pour se changer, on lui avait prêté un vieil ensemble de Sirius. Puis ils descendirent pour déjeuner. Ensuite ils sortirent s'entraîner au parc. Krystal les poussa à leurs limites en leur enseignant des techniques de sprint, puis en leur faisant faire de la course d'endurance. Vers 7heures, ils revinrent. Comme la majorité des adultes étaient partis en mission et Mme Weasley sur le Chemin de Traverse aider ses fils à organiser leurs nouveaux aménagements, Krystal en profita pour les initier aux Arts Martiaux, mais sans protection. Kreattur se chargea de soigner leurs blessures les plus graves. A 10 heures, Krystal et Draco allèrent se préparer. Quand ils partirent, Krystal était magnifique, une robe noire brodée d'or avec un chemisier rouge brodé lui aussi d'or et des pantalons noirs, les cheveux tresser à la française. Draco portait un chemisier vert brodé d'argent avec des pantalons noirs et une robe noire aussi brodée d'argent. Rogue les attendait déjà en bas et ils partirent. Les autres décidèrent d'un commun accord de continuer, mais en arrivant dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent la Gazette posée sur le lit avec comme gros titre.

_« **Le Chicaneur en Ruines et Attaque chez les Londubat**.___

_Ce matin, les Aurors se sont rendus sur les lieux du Chicaneur pour découvrir M.Lovegood mort dans les décombres de son imprimerie, la marque proscrite au-dessus des ruines de ce qui fut son journal. Sa fille, Luna, qui va entrer en cinquième année à Poudlard, était heureusement en vacances chez la famille de son ami, Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère. Votre envoyée se rendit immédiatement sur les lieux. Les voisins, des moldus, auraient entendu des bruit bizarres venant de la maison. Ils aurait alerter les policiers (équivalents moldus des Aurors), qui ont tous été trouvés morts derrière les ruines. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà supposer que ce sont les représailles pour la parution de l'interview d'Harry Potter l'année dernière. Ce sont les deuxième voisins de droite, les Finnigans, qui nous ont informé que Neville Longdubat était venu passer une journée dans le quartier puis qu'il était parti avec la petite. Quand nous somme allés au domicile de la famille du jeune homme, qui va entrer en sixième année à Poudlard, nous avons découvert la maison en ruines, les deux adolescent devant les décombres, visiblement bouleversés. M.Londubat avait été présenter son amie à sa famille  et il avait passé la nuit dans une des cachettes de M.Londubat en forêt ; ce n'est qu'au matin qu'ils ont découvert les ruines de la maison avec toute la famille décédée. Les adolescents passeront le reste de l'été chez des amis des Londubat, les Weasley.___

Eldora Meatrin pour la Gazette du Sorcier. »

Quand ils eurent fini de lire, Ginny fondit en larmes. Luna était son amie ; bien qu'un peu étrange, elle était très gentille et toujours prête à aider. Harry quand à lui, se sentait coupable, mais la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Krystal lui revint en mémoire, et la culpabilité fit place à une froide détermination. Il prit Ginny contre lui et elle pleura contre son épaule. Puis il lui releva la tête et il dit :

« Ce n'est pas en pleurant que l'on résoudra la problème. Il faut être fort. C'est ce que Voldemort veut, que nous nous abattions nous même, il veut nous briser, mais il ne réussira pas si on se ressaisit et qu'on avance. »

« Tu as raison Harry, je me comporte comme une idiote. »

« Non Ginny tu as le droit d'être triste, mais il faut se ressaisir. Cet après-midi nous leur préparerons une chambre. »

Puis ils continuèrent de s'entraîner. Bien plus durement qu'avant. Maintenant ils savaient que la vraie guerre avait commencé. Et comparée aux batailles à venir, celle du Ministère n'avait été qu'une escarmouche et ils le savaient tous. Vers midi, Mme Weasley vint les avertir que Luna et Neville étaient arrivés avec M.Weasley et que le repas était près. Elle les surprit en train de se battre. Elle poussa un cri à réveiller les morts.

« Êtes-vous devenus fous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Maman ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ah non et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire ? Quand je vois ma fille et mon fils se battre contre leur ami ? »

« Écoute-moi maman. Si nous nous entraînons pas maintenant à supporter la douleur, c'est quand on recevra un Doloris qu'ont devra essayer de résister. Si nous n'apprenons pas maintenant a nous défendre, c'est devant des mangemort et sans baguette qu'il nous faudra apprendre. »

« Ginny a raison Mme Weasley, sans baguette un sorcier est vulnérable. Voldemort… »

« Non non et non. Et ne prononce pas son nom. Je refuse que vous vous blessiez. Vous ne participerez pas non plus à la guerre, vous êtes trop jeunes. Et avec un peu de chance vous n'aurez jamais à combattre. C'est trop dangereux, je ne veux pas vous perdre. »

C'est à ce moment la que Remus poussa la porte, suivi de Neville et Luna.

« Molly qu'est-ce qui ce passe, on t'entend crier jusqu'en bas. »

« Remus, je les ai surpris en train de se BATTRE ! Tu te rends compte ? Ils voulaient s'endurcir ! Ils sont pleins de bleus et ils pourraient bien se casser quelque chose. ! »

Remus regarda attentivement les adolescent, un par un. Son regard s'arrêta longuement sur chacun d'eux. Plus particulièrement sur Harry qui affichait une détermination farouche. Une lueur de défi brillait dans ses yeux. Mais ce fut Luna qui prit la parole.

« Mon père est mort, je n'ai pas de famille. Il ne me reste plus rien que la détermination de vaincre et de me battre. J'ai l'intention de tout faire pour que si jamais je dois mourir ça coûte le plus cher possible à VOLDEMORT. Et plus jamais personne ne m'empêchera de prononcer son nom parce que je n'ai plus peur de lui et je n'ai plus jamais l'intention de trembler à sa pensé. »

Harry approuva Luna d'un signe de tête et prit la parole.

« Vous pouvez nous interdire de vous rejoindre, vous pouvez nous cloîtrer, mais nous continuerons à vouloir nous défendre et à vouloir défendre nos amis. Nous continuerons à nous perfectionner peu importe ce que vous direz. Personne d'entre nous ne veut avoir à subir encore la perte d'un être cher. Si j'avais été plus préparé, Sirius serait sans doute encore avec nous. Je ne peux pas changer le passé, mais je peux faire en sorte de ne jamais répéter les mêmes erreurs. Je ne peux pas ramener les Dursley à la vie, mais je peux faire en sorte que toutes les années pendant lesquelles ils ont eu à me supporter ne soit pas vaines. Non je ne peux pas changer ce qui est, mais je peux au moins faire de mon mieux pour ne plus perdre d'être cher et avoir un meilleur futur. Si nous ne commençons pas maintenant à nous entraîner, nous ne pourrons jamais nous défendre lorsque nous quitterons définitivement la sécurité de Poudlard. »

« Harry, je sais que tu est bouleversé par la mort de Sirius, mais tu n'y peux rien et ce n'est pas en apprenant à vous blesser mutuellement que vous changerez quelque chose. »

« Tu as tort Remus. Nous ne nous battons pas pour le plaisir, mais pour apprendre à endurer la douleur et à frapper malgré elle. Nous nous entraînons pour augmenter notre résistance et notre conditions physique. Nous nous entraînons pour pouvoir lancer plus de sorts, plus fort. Nous nous entraînons pour pouvoir résister à un plus grand nombre de ses sorts. Nous nous entraînons aussi pour pouvoir nous défendre sans magie si jamais nous en avons besoin. »

Remus soupira, mais quand Mme Weasley voulut encore protesté, il leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

« Soit, puisque ça vous tient tant à cœur, je sais que même si ça vous était interdit, vous le feriez quand même, alors je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose ; je veux que quelqu'un d'expérimenté soit avec vous chaque fois que vous vous entraînez. Krystal semble savoir ce qu'elle fait alors elle doit assumer ce qu'elle a commencé. »

« Tu n'y penses pas Remus ! Depuis qu'elle est ici cette écervelée ne fait que des bêtises, elle nous divise. Ron et Ginny, Neville et Luna aussi, vous descendez et je vous interdis de rester dans la même pièce que cette fille s'il n'y a pas d'adulte avec vous. »

« Même si tu ne le permets pas maman, nous ne sommes peut-être pas majeurs, Ginny, Luna, Neville et moi, mais nous sommes assez grands pour penser par nous mêmes. Et je ne veux plus jamais être aussi inutile en face d'un Mangemort que ce fut le cas au Ministère. Non jamais plus. »

« Je me suis sentie tellement idiote en face d'eux, tellement faible. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça. Une fois suffit. L'autodéfense moldue est peut-être dérisoire comme défense face à une baguette mais c'est quand même une sécurité de plus. »

Mme Weasley sortit sans un mot, laissant un silence gêné dans la pièce. Puis brisant la glace, Remus soupira.

« Allez-venez, il est temps d'aller manger. »

Pendant le dîner, Mme Weasley ne pipa mot, gardant son air rageur. Ginny exaspérée alla la prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas maman on serra très prudents. Ne nous en veut pas, d'accord ? C'est juste qu'on se sent tellement inutiles et que l'on veux être prêts à toute éventualité. On veut juste pouvoir se défendre nous-mêmes. Je sais que ça te rend triste de penser qu'un jour nous aussi on risque de mourir, mais nous on ne veut pas que ça arrive alors on met toutes les chances de notre côté. »

« Oh ma Ginny, mes enfants, je vous aime tellement. »

Mme Weasley avait les larmes au yeux, ses petits bébés étaient grands, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour les empêcher de suivre leur chemin et ça lui brisait le cœur. Puis Harry réalisa pour la première fois que c'était de sa faute si Luna et Neville étaient ici. S'il n'avait pas fait cette interview, s'il ne les avait pas entraînés au Ministère avec lui... Il se leva de table et alla dans sa chambre, pour ne pas que les autres le voient craquer. Mais Ginny l'avait suivi.

« Harry quand cesseras-tu de culpabiliser ? Si tu te laisses abattre, Vold…Vo… Voldemort, voilà ça y est, gagnera. Ça aurait pu être pire. Reprends-toi. Où est passé le Harry qui m'a sauvée du Basilic ? Où est passé le Harry qui a tenu tête à Voldemort dans le cimetière et celui qui lui à tenu tête en première année ? Où est celui qui est parti au secours de son parrain sans hésitation ? Où est passé le Harry que j'ai… que j'admire tant, où est passé mon bon ami ? Tu as le droit de pleurer, mais pas de te culpabiliser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait. »

« Il est perdu Ginny, je me sens tellement perdu. Tant de morts parce que je vis. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous entraîner là-dedans. Ginny. Ta mère a raison, vous pourriez être tué ! »

« Et toi alors qui risques ta vie sans arrêt pour ceux que tu aimes ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Ginny, je suis celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. »

Et Harry lui raconta la prophétie. Ginny pleura et serra Harry, perdu, dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'elle était plus que la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, elle était une vrai amie, qui n'hésiterait jamais à se battre à ses côté et ça le réconforta de savoir qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis peu importe ce qui arriverait, il sentait qu'avec la jeune fille à ses côtés il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Finalement il se remémora les paroles de Krystal, dites le matin même et il se ressaisit.

« Oh Ginny qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Sans toi ? Je me sens tellement triste pour Neville et Luna ! . »

Harry serra Ginny dans ses bras.

« Merci Ginny, je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû me laisser abattre comme ça. »

« Voyons Harry tout le monde a le droit de craquer. Même toi, surtout toi, c'est ce qui fais de toi un humain. Il t'a pris ton parrain, il t'a pris tes parents, il fait souffrir tes amis. Mais c'est parce qu'il a peur de toi. Mous sommes tes amis Harry, tu as le droit de t'appuyer sur nous quand tu en as besoin. C'est ce que font les vrais amis. »

« Merci quand même Gin, merci d'être mon amie et d'être la pour moi. »

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à tout réviser de la 1ère à la 5e année. Puis ils trouvèrent des livres de sortilèges, bien qu'à la limite de la magie blanche, ils les apprirent par cœur. S'ils devaient un jour combattre des mangemorts, ils devraient apprendre leur méthode sans pour autant devenir comme eux.

C'est Krystal qui les prévint que le souper était près. Elle, Draco et Rogue venaient de revenir du ministère. Elle leur annonça alors les nouvelles.

« Je suis officiellement Krystal Rogue. Et la garde de Draco est confiée à son parrain Severus Rogue. Je passerai mes BUSE avant la rentrée de septembre pour qu'ils puisse déterminer en quelle année je vais entrer. J'ai le droit d'utiliser la magie pour pouvoir apprendre plus vite. Je dois aussi rentrer en Amérique dès demain pour rencontré mon Ministre de la Magie et pour régler des problèmes avec ma compagnie. J'ai décidé que vous alliez tous m'accompagnez. Neville et Luna, je crois bien que les adultes vous laisseront libre de votre choix, tout comme toi Harry et toi Hermione. Par contre, Ron et Ginny vous devrez sans doute convaincre votre mère, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de n'intervenir qu'en cas de besoin, je vais essayer de régler le problème pour vous. Nous passerons sans doute un mois chez moi à Miami. »

Ils descendirent tous pour manger. Pendant le souper, tout le monde était détendu. C'est en plein milieu du repas que Krystal aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Je dois rentrer en Amérique pour un mois et je voudrais amener les jeunes avec moi. Ça leur permettrait d'avoir de nouveaux contacts dans un autre continent. De voir des gens nouveaux et d'apprendre des choses nouvelles dans un contexte moldu. Je dois régler certains problèmes dans ma compagnie et leurs idées nouvelles pourraient très bien m'aider. Je crois sincèrement que ça serait un grand plus pour eux. »

« Tu n'y penses pas ! Tu crois que je vais laisser Ron et Ginny aller vivre avec toi sur un continent de débauche. Tu vas les faire tuer oui ! Cette idée de leur apprendre à se taper dessus. »

« Molly ! Elle essaie juste de nous aider et je crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée. Ron et Ginny pourraient apprendre beaucoup à voir comment fonctionne un autre continent avec d'autres mœurs. »

Molly tira son mari à l'écart ; pendant ce temps, Rogue prit la parole.

« Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? Je crois que de vivre quelques temps parmi les moldus avec ta cousine et tes nouveaux amis te ferait le plus grand bien. »

Dumbledore arriva sur ces entrefaites. Et Krystal lui exposa son idée. Il paru ravit.

« Fantastique, vraiment. Ce sera une merveilleuse aventure Comment allez vous vous rendre là-bas ? A ma connaissance, tu dois encore attendre d'avoir parler à M. Stratford pour que ta cheminée soit reliée au service non ? »

« Nous irons en avion professeur, mon jet est encore à l'aéroport, j'irai chercher ma voiture après le souper pendant qu'ils prépareront leur bagages. »

« Eh bien eh bien, il ne manque que la permission pour Virginia et Ronald parce que je donne ma pleine et entière autorisation à Neville et Luna qui sont sous ma responsabilité. »

« Merci professeur ! »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. »

Après cette discution ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps le retour de Molly et Arthur, cette dernière affichait un air borné, mais c'est avec bonne humeur que M.Weasley annonça à ses deux cadets qu'ils pouvaient accompagner leurs amis.

Après le souper, les voyageur partirent préparer leurs bagages, pendant que Krystal finissait de fermer tous ses sacs qu'elle n'avait pas défait et rapetissait son matériel d'entraînement. Puis elle vint leur donner ses instructions

« Ce mois ci, j'entends ne pas avoir à supporter vos incessantes querelles. Je vous emmènerai au travail avec moi alors j'entends que si vous ne savez pas quoi dire vous la fermiez. Je ne veux aucune supériorité affichée sur votre face. Je vous emmènerai aussi dans des endroits moins fréquentables, et là surtout, vous tenez profil bas. J'ai aussi un tournoi d'Arts Martiaux pour lequel je vous ai obtenu des billets alors là aussi vous vous tenez à carreau. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Ah oui, j'oubliais, je vais vous emmener faire des courses. Je ne veux aucun refus, vous avez une drôle d'allure et j'ai honte de vous amener ainsi au travail alors je vous achèterai ce que je jugerai adéquat. Bien y-a t-il des questions ? »

Voyant que tout le monde avait comprit elle ajouta.

« Je vais chercher ma voiture, soyez prêts dans 1 heure. »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts, leurs manuels scolaires et tout leur matériel pour pouvoir réviser empaqueté, tout comme leur stock moldu. Quand ils découvrirent la voiture ils se figèrent. C'était une magnifique limousine Lincoln noire aux vitres pare-balles teintées. L'intérieur était tout en cuir, avec service à boisson, télévision par câble satellite et home cinéma. Il y avait une petite cuisinière et une magnifique chaîne stéréo. Quand ils eurent fini d'embarquer leurs bagages, ils partirent. L'avion leur réservait encore plus de surprises. Il possédait tous les gadgets de la limousine, mais avec des consoles de jeux et toute la pointe de la technologie. Il y avait même des lits. Et l'avions décolla, filant vers Miami.

Merci à mon béta-reader Mattéic. Merci à Ccilia qui me donne un grand coup de main pour la structuration de l'histoire et ma confiance personnelle. Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard qu'a pris cette fic (Message de la béta-reader : ayant encore aggravé ce retard, je vous fais moi aussi mes plus plates excuses). Et je dis merci à tous ceux qui continueront malgré tout lire mes chapitres. Merci à tout ceux qui prennent le temps de me faire une review, c'est très apprécié. Je tiens à souligner que le prochain chapitre sera dédié à Umbre 77 qui est une magnifique écrivain et je tiens à dire qu'une bonne partie du prochain chapitre est inspiré de sa fic Futur et Mésaventure et que mon Draco prendra sensiblement le même chemin que le sien. Merci d'avoir une si bonne fic Umbre et j'espère que tu liras mon prochain chapitre. Si certaines personnes lisent cet fic et qu'ils sentent que je me suis inspirée de leur fic je tient à m'excuser si ça les choque et à la les remercier d'avance, j'en lis tellement que je ne me rappelle plus quelle idée est vraiment de moi et laquelle est copiée. Si vous avez un problème avec un passage de cette fic, faites le moi savoir par une review. Et pour être sadic matteic, je trouve que Harry en avait bien besoin ;P


	5. l'Amérique

Dis clamer : Tout l'univers de Harry Potter et les personnage que vous avez pu voir dans les 5 premiers tomes appartienne a J.K.Rolling. Tout changement a leur personnalité, tout nouveaux personnage ou univers magique m'appartiens. J'autorise mes Fans a traduire dans la langue de leur choix, ma fan fiction, a condition qu'il m'envoie un e-mail contenant leur pseudonyme, le titre qu'il donneront a ma fic et l'adresse ou je pourrai aller la lire.

Mayreendalmrin Dark Queen of Shadow

L'Amérique

Le voyage fut relativement agréable, Krystal montra a Drago, Ron, Neville et Luna comment se comporté en moldu. Pendant se temps, Hermione et Harry regardait la télévision. Plus tard, Krystal mit sont disque préféré, Les cow-boy Fringant «Break Syndical». Drago grimaça mais ne dit rien, Krystal avait été très dur avec lui. Cette fille avait une langue aussi acéré qu'une épée et elle savait très bien la manier. Ron, lui avait apprécié le cour improvisé et posait beaucoup de question a une Hermione souriante qui lui répondait avec entrain. Quand il arrivèrent, Krystal arrêta en premier dans une des boutiques les plus cool de Miami.

Drago ouvrit de grand yeux. Puis un petit sourire bien dissimuler au lèvre, il se dirigea vers la section homme. Hermione acheta de magnifique mini-jupe de cuir avec des top très en vogue. Du type FBI Fabulous/ Beautiful / intelligent. Ginny elle avait de magnifique robe soleil du style chinois et japonais. Krystal leur acheta aussi des pantalon de cuir noire avec des chandails sans manche col roulé rouge. Harry lui, prit plusieurs chandails sans manche rouge, vert émeraude ou noir très moulant avec des pantalons de cuir noir. Krystal lui acheta des lunettes de soleil. Drago sorti avec le même style que le Survivant sauf que ses chandail était du même ton que ses yeux, noir ou argent. Krystal leur prit aussi des chemises, pour Drago elle les prit avec des ton majoritairement vert avec des dragons dessus et pour Harry elle les prit avec des Phénix et des serpents dans les ton de rouge vert et or. Ron lui prit des pantalon rouge vin avec des camisole or. Son chandail était un griffon rouge sur fond or. Neville plus timide eu besoin de l'aide de Krystal. Elle lui choisi des pantalon de cuir brun avec des t-shirt or sans manche. Elle lui prit des chemise dans les ton de brun avec des Super-Saïyen. Luna se débrouilla très bien seule. Elle prit des vêtement dans les ton de Bronze et de bleu. Des paréo court et long avec des col rouler sans manche. Tous était magnifique. Bien que Harry fut surprit par la nouvelle Luna. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille lunatique. Elle affichait presqu' en permanence un air déterminer, sauf quand elle regardait Neville, la sont regard revenait doux rêveurs. Il passèrent ensuite dans une boutique spécialiser dans la vente de cuir ou Krystal acheta a chacun un manteaux long noir. Elle leur prit aussi des casque de moto. Celui de Drago avait un dragon noir sur fond orange, celui de Harry était un phénix et un serpent vert sur fond or, celui de Ron un aigle a tête blanche sur fond rouge et celui de Neville un ours sur fond de forêt. Les filles prirent un style un peu différent : Hermione prit un casque dans les ton de brun sans dessins particulier, Ginny elle prit un casque enflammé et Luna prit un casque étoilé dans les ton de sa maison.

Quand il arrivèrent au manoir les jeunes Anglais eurent le souffle couper par la beauté de la villa. Moderne elle était en pierre noir et or, elle mélangeait les style architecturaux moderne et anciens de l'Égypte, la Grèce et l'Italie. Les grilles d'ouverture du domaine était des entrelacs de d'onyx et d'or avec l'armoiries des Morgan au centre : un puma or au yeux rouge tenant dans sa gueule un M noir. Le terrain était immense et bien entretenue. En bordure d'une forêt, il y avait deux bassin de chaque côté de l'allé centrale de la maison un magnifique lagon a l'arrière et des champs de fleur et de plante diverse a l'avant. Même Drago en oublia de faire ses éternel commentaire. Quand il arrivèrent devant les porte, un majordome les accueillit.

«Bonjours Miss Morgan je suis très content de vous revoir. J'ai été très peiner d'apprendre la mort de votre père. Les chambres de vos invité son prête et dans le même couloir que la votre comme vous me l'avez demander. J'ai prit l'initiative de vous faire préparer a déjeuner. Ce sera servit dans 5 minute dans la salle de réception puisque la salle a manger est trop petite.»

«Merci Springs c'est très gentil. Tu rajoutera un couvert, j'aimerait de faire part de certain changement futur dans la maisonnée. À et il faudra aussi que tu t'arrange pour qu'aucun, je dit bien aucun des autres serviteur ne vienne nous espionner.»

«Mais miss, je ne suis pas censée, ce n'est pas correcte…»

«C'est Miss Rogue maintenant et tu as fait bien plus pour moi que cet escroc qui se faisait passer pour mon père. De toute façon ce sera plus discret ainsi et ce que j'ai a te dire ne soufre d'aucun retard. Allons mangé.»

Sur ces paroles énigmatique il montèrent mangé. La salle de réception était grandiose des lustre en cristal une plancher magnifique. Une table en ébène lustré avec le blason des morgane au centre. Les chaise assorti a la table était richement sculpté. Le déjeuné fut délicieux et s'assurant, grâce a un sort de silence lancé par Hermione, Krystal fit part des récent développement au majordome pour qu'il puisse faire le nécessaire pour donner leur congé au employer les plus susceptible de trahir son secret et ne garder que les plus loyaux. Elle avait décider d'engager des elfes de maison qui souhaitait être libre et payer. Elle devait aussi faire changer la moitié de sa fortune en argent sorcière sans éveillé les soupçon. Elle voulait aussi présenter celui qui c'était occuper d'elle bien que de loin avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un véritable amour paternel; Édouard Springs.

Le lendemain matin, Krystal les emmena a sa compagnie, bien situer au centre-ville de Miami. Elle les présenta comme les enfants de potentiel investisseur Anglais. Harry et les autres ne prirent pas vraiment part au débats, seul Drago aida réellement sa cousine. Mais tous remarquèrent la grand animosité d'un des directeur de la compagnie. Le soir tomba et Krystal décida de leur faire visiter la ville.

«Tiens, tiens, mon père m'avait dit que ma pierre précieux était de retour mais je n'osait le croire avant de le voir de mes yeux. Je suis tellement content que tu sois de retour et avec une jolie surprise en plus. Tu m'épargne des recherche fastidieuse pour retrouver deux garçon que j'avait éperdument envie de rencontré. Ma chère je te savait intelligente et rapide mais si en plus tu es comme moi alors je me demande encore pourquoi je ne t'ai pas encore offert la bague. Ton véritable père sera ravis de te rencontrer, bien que je doute que quiconque t'es informer.»

C'est a se moment qu'un séduisant jeune homme sorti de l'ombre d'une ruelle. A l'expression de Krystal, Harry savait qu'elle n'était pas étonner de le voir. Elle lui fit signe et il s'engagèrent dans la ruelle d'où leur mystérieux interlocuteur était sorti. Une porte dérobé se situait dans le fond. Il se promenèrent plusieurs minutes dans des dédale de couloirs souterrains avant de déboucher dans une pièce relativement tranquille. À la seconde ou il entrèrent, tout ceux qui était dans la salle saluèrent la jeunes femme et sur un geste, il vidèrent les lieux a une vitesse hallucinante. Il s'installèrent alors autours de la plus grande des table et Krystal fixa dangereusement l'homme.

«Je me doutait bien que tu ferait ton apparition tôt ou tard Michael. C'est sur qu'un fils de Crackmol comme toi ferait n'importe quoi pour être vue en compagnie d'un sang pur comme moi. Ce que je me demande par contre c'est ce que tu peut bien vouloir a Drago et a Harry, car c'est après eux que tu en a n'esse pas ? À ce que je me suis laisser dire, tu étudierait en Russie dans un pensionnaire? »

«Décidément Krystal mon rayon de lune tu es vraiment la femme parfaite, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir de soupçons. Tu as toujours été une grande tueuse, même quand tu devait tuer des sorciers tu n'as jamais échouer. Livre moi Potter et celui qui était un Malfoy, et peut-être même que je pourrai obtenir ta main.»

«Tu me dégoûte Michael Star ou peut-être devrais-je dire Blaise? Parce que ta mère en était une bien que sans aucune magie dans son sang. Mais tu devrait savoir que lorsque je promet ma protection il n'y a que la mort qui peut m'empêcher d'honorer cet accord.»

Sortant une baguette magique, Michael la pointa sur Krytal et avant que quiconque puisse faire une geste il lança un sort a la jeune femme

«_Impérium_»

Mais Krystal était aussi très rapide et elle avait une volonté de fer et le sort n'eut donc aucun effet avant que Michael ou qui que se soit d'autre puisse faire quelque chose elle riposta

«_Impérium_

Lâche ta baguette Michael.»

À la surprise de tous Michael obéit. Et Krystal sourie carnassière.

«Maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi tu veux Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.»

«Parce que mon maître le Seigneur des ténèbres les veux, Potter est son ennemie et Malfoy a trahi sa famille et mon Lord.»

«Que me veux t'il?»

«Contrairement a tout ce que le monde pense, Tu es sa fille et non pas celle du traître a son sang Black. Il a violer ta mère mais cette dernière a réussi a s'enfuir et Black a fait croire a tout le monde que tu était sa fille. Maintenant que mon Seigneur sait que tu est vivante il te veux, et puisque c'est moi qui t'est trouver, il va sûrement m'accorder ta main. Tu es la princesse des ténèbres et notre futur Reine Noire. Tu aurais du t'en douter Shadow n'est-il pas le nom que tu t'est choisie.»

C'est a se moment qu'il plongea vers sa baguette et qu'au moment ou il l'eu en main on entendit un coup de feu et qu'il parti. Quand Harry se tourna vers Krystal, cette dernière arborait un visage fermer, mais ses yeux avait prit une teinte légèrement rouge et a se moment il espéra que le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Voldemort ne la face jamais pencher vers son côté.

«Peut importe de qui tu es la fille, Sirius est et restera ton père, Voldemort ne pense qu'au Pouvoir, Sirius t'aurait aimé pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que tu pourrait lui apporté. Tu peux compté sur les gardiens pour garder ton secret.»

Il avait dit la dernière phrase en cherchant l'approbation de ses amis. Et il sut que Krystal le croyait, parce qu'elle eu un petit sourire.

«Tu peux aussi compté sur moi, jamais face de serpent ne mettra la main sur quelqu'un de ma famille, car les Malfoy sont, au 3e degré il est vrai, apparenter au Rogue.»

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et un homme en noir entra.

«Est-ce que tout va bien Shadow? J'ai entendu un coup de feu?»

«Fait venir les chef de gangs je dois leur parler.»

Après une heure, une 20e de personne était assis dans la salle et Krystal se leva.

«J'ai ici avec moi mon cousin au troisième degré Drago, elle pointa du menton se dernier, le filleul de mon père Harry Potter et ses amis, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Virginny Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Luna Lovegood. Durant toute la durée de leur séjour rien ne devra être tenté contre eux. J'entend de vous que vous les protégiez de votre mieux sans mettre vos intérêt en jeux, cela va de soi, je tiens aussi a ce que vous demandiez la même chose a vos hommes, sans leur mentionner leur nom ou identité, elle mit une pile de photo sur la table, il y a une photo de chacun d'eux pour chaque groupe, veiller a ce que le message passe, se sera tout. Bonne soirée. A et aussi je résiderai toute l'année en Angleterre, quand je reviendrai j'entend que tout soit rester tel quel. Je veux des compte rendu fréquent envoyer a Renouveaux par la voix habituelle.»

Il rentrèrent a la Villa et allèrent se coucher directement, encore sous le choc de se qui c'était passer, seul Drago resta a parler avec sa cousine. Harry en s'endormi pas tout de suite, repensant a la manière donc Krystal avait tuer Michael, de sang froid, sans une larme ou une arrière penser. Comme une arme bien affûter. Quel triste vie avait du être la sienne.

Les deux semaines suivant passèrent a la vitesse de l'éclair pour les jeunes vacanciers. Il commençait a s'abituer a la routine, leur muscle se formant de plus en plus. Krystal apprit beaucoup et les jeunes se rendirent compte qu'il lui suffisait de voir un sort une fois pour comprendre comment le lancer et bien vite, grâce au fait que le ministre ait permis a Krystal de faire de la magie et au étudiant de premier cycle d'en faire en cas de besoin, les jeunes sorcier montrèrent a leur hôtesse tout les sortilège qu'il connaissait. Pendant un week-end, ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser. Et sous les avalanche de bonne nouvelle, Luna et Neville annoncèrent leur amour nouvellement éclot. Et Ginny annonça qu'elle avait laisser Seamus avant de partir pour Miami. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre cette nouvelle réconforta Harry car il croyait sincèrement que cet relation ne pouvait durant, Seamus étant amoureux de Lavande bien qu'elle ne veuille encore rien entendre et que ce dernier ne voulait que la rendre jalouse. Il firent des recherche sur l'animal qui leur convenait le plus a chacun d'eux pour devenir animagus, Krystal ayant des ordinateur très poussé, elle trouva l'animal Totem de chacun d'eux; Drago serait un obero (un faucon, ce mot signifie aussi un Noble Campagnard), Neville serait un ours brun, Luna un raton laveur, Hermione une loutre, Harry un lion, Ron un coyote et Ginny une jument. Krystal leur apprit aussi la moto, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Drago apprirent relativement rapidement la base puisque c'était sensiblement pareil a conduire un ballait, mais Luna et Neville pensèrent a abandonner très souvent. Mais Krystal les encouragea a ne pas lâcher, bientôt ils purent eux aussi tenir sur une moto. Hermione mit plus de temps a prendre.

Durant la 2e semaine, Harry, Krystal, Drago et Ginny se retrouvèrent seul au manoir, les amoureux étant parti se promener dans la forêt. Krystal et Ginny devisait avec Springs dans le petit salon pendant que Harry était monté se pratique en duel physique et magique dans la salle d'entraînement. A sa grande surprise, Drago vint le rejoindre.

«Il est temps d'en finir avec notre querelle Potter, sa fait assez longtemps que je t'endure. Je te défi en duel on va voir si tu est si bon que sa Saint-Potter sans ta sang de bourbe pour te défendre.»

«Retire ce que tu as dit Malfoy, parce que je pense qu'elle préfèrent encore être fille de moldu que Fils de Mangemort.»

«_Rictusempra_»

«_Protégo, Stupéfix_»

Drago évita le sort et contre attaqua.

«_Petrificus totalus, Flamedèrent, Incendio._»

Le bouclier de Harry tien bon et se dernier enchaîna plusieurs sort, l'échange dura et dura, chacun fut toucher et toucha l'autre, mais il restèrent plutôt a égalité.

«Si tu savait combien je te hait Potter, toit et ta célébrité. Tout le monde t'aime alors que t'est un minable et que tu le mérite pas. _Escartore _»

«Toi tu te pensait si bon tu crois que je ne sait pas que tu es ici pour nous espionner sur ordre de Voldemort, t'es un pissous, t'a jamais eu de vrai ami parce que t'est trop méchant. _Explosium_ »

«Si tu avais accepter ma main dans l'autobus, TU serait mon ami au lieu de quoi tu t'est lier a un miséreux et a une sang de bourbe. Je te hait je te hait je te hait.»

A ce moment, les deux protagoniste lancèrent le même sort en même temps.

« _Commoçionus _»

Deux très rouge virent frapper a la tête Drago et Harry qui furent projeter avec violence sur les mur et étourdit, il restèrent a terre une moment avant que Harry ne ce mette a rire.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Saint-Potter? Je te ferai remarquer que tu est aussi a terre.»

«On a vraiment l'air de deux enfants de maternel qu'est-ce qu'on est puéril Drago. On se chamaille pour des broutille. Si tu m'avais proposer plus gentiment ton amitié, je l'aurait accepter avec joie, mais tu était tellement suffisant et Ron avait été tellement gentils avec moi. Sa ne m'aurait pas déranger de vous avoir tout les trois comme amis. Mais regarde nous aujourd'hui a ce battre pour sa. C'est tellement drôle.»

Et a sa grande surprise, Drago se mit aussi a rire.

«Sa t'a pas tort, Po…Harry, on est vraiment puéril, mais fallait que je me couvre. On m'avait appris a être comme ça.»

Puis il se leva tant bien que mal

«Ami?»

Harry tenta aussi de se lever et serra la main de Drago et tout deux retombèrent au sol.

«Ami.»

C'est a se moment que Krystal et Ginny entrèrent. Elle trouvèrent Harry et Drago dos contre dos en train de rire a gorge déployer.

«Ron, il peut être tellement immature dans ses réplique parfois. Et Hermione qui essaye par tout les moyens de prouver qu'elle sait tout et qui veux tout savoir. Et moi qui suis célèbre et qui voudrait pouvoir être normal,, on doit vraiment avoir l'air fou parfois non?»

«Mais qu'es-ce qui ce passe ici?»

Et Ginny se précipita sur Harry pendant que Krystal embrassait la pièce du regard.

«Drago et moi on a réglé nos différent, mais on ne s'y est pas prit de la bonne manière. Et on s'est retrouver au tapis en train de s'insulter comme des bébé de la maternel.»

En voulant se lever, Drago et Harry tombèrent inconscient sur le sol.

Quand Harry se réveilla, Ron, Ginny et Hermione était assis sur des chaises a côté de son lit. Les trois parlait a voix basse. Ginny se tourna vers lui une fraction de seconde pour se rendre compte qu'il était réveiller.

«Harry! Est-ce que tu vas bien?»

«Si c'est Malfoy qui t'a fait sa je te jure que je vais le lui faire regretter, Krystal et Ginny on refuser de nous dire ce qui c'était passer. Neville et Luna sont aller aider Krystal et Springs a faire le déjeuné, mais nous ont arrivait pas a rien faire.»

« Non Ron tu ne fera rien a Drago, nous avons réglé nos différent et décider de tout recommencer a neuf.»

« Tu as décider quoi !?! Harry tu es cinglé c'est une sale fouine prétentieuse. Il veux juste te vendre a son maître.»

«Penses-y 2 seconde Ron, pourquoi Voldemort ferait-il rechercher Drago si ce n'était pas un traître. Krystal lui fait confiance et elle a vécu toute sa vie entourer de meurtrier, elle les sens ses choses la et elle est de notre côté.»

«Je refuse de faire ami ami avec la fouine, sans moi. C'est moi ou lui Harry.»

«Mais Ron, il n'a jamais eu d'amis a cause de son père, il est près a changer donne lui une chance.»

«Alors c'est lui, moi qui croyait que tu étais mon ami, je me suis trompé. Salut Potter.»

Et Ron sorti, Hermione en furie se tourna vers Harry.

«Mais quel idiot immature, je vais aller lui dire ma façon de pensé. En passant, tu devrait te regarder dans le miroir, tu va avoir une surprise.»

Quand Hermione fut sorti, Harry se regarda dans le miroir, sa mèche, qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser plus longue pour cacher sa cicatrice était maintenant rouge sang, couleur du sort que Drago et lui c'était prit tout deux en pleine tête. Il se demanda si Drago avait la même mèche, ou si il n'y avait que lui. Pourquoi fallait t'il toujours qu'il soit différent des autres? C'est a se moment la que Krystal et Drago entrèrent dans la chambre. Harry remarqua alors que Drago avait lui aussi un mèche rouge a la même place que la sienne et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il remarqua aussi que Drago ce l'était tressé et avait mit un bandeaux bleu glacier dans ses cheveux. Sa lui donnait un air de héros d'un des roman fantastique que son cousin avait du lire comme devoir de rattrapage l'été précédent. Drago souri aussi bien qu'il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

«Sa te dit d'avoir la même chose Harry je trouve que sa t'irait très bien.»

«Pourquoi pas.»

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry?»

«C'est Ron, il accepte mal le fait que je t'accepte et t'appelle par ton prénom. Je crois qu'il aura de la difficulté a te pardonner a toi et a ta famille pour tout ce que vous avez fait a la sienne. Et il veux m'obliger a choisir entre toi et lui. Et moi j'aimerais bien vous avoir tout les deux. Ron est mon meilleur et mon premier ami de mon age, mais toi et moi nous sommes aussi très semblable et je m'entend bien avec toi.»

Krystal tressa la mèche de Harry et lui mit un bandeaux vert émeraude dans ses cheveux.

«Tu devrait te les faire allongé Harry, sa te donnerait un charme fou.»

Plus tard dans la soirée, pendant que les Anglais lisait sur les animaux pour leur transformation animagus. Krystal revint dans la bibliothèque avec une lettre toutes froissé. Elle se mit a la lire, mais Harry et Drago remarquèrent vite des fissure dans son masque d'impassibilité. Bien vite les autres aussi remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il demandairent des expliquation, Krystal leur fit lire la lettre.

**_Mon cher enfants,_**

****

**_ J'ignore encore qui t'aura adopté, j'ignore encore qu'elle sera ton sexe. Je t'écris cet lettre en espérant que tu comprendra et qu'un jour tu pourra me pardonner. J'espère que ceux qui t'aurons adopté te donnerons cet lettre. Je veux que tu sache que je t'aime et que mon mari t'aime déjà comme si tu étais son enfant. Je te cache parce que j'espère que ton père ne pourra jamais mettre la main sur toi. Cet homme est le plus puissant et le plus mauvais sorcier que je connaisse. J'ignore pourquoi encore, mais tu semble immensément important pour lui. J'espère que ta vie sera douce et belle._**

****

**_Ta mère qui t'aime _**

**_Jasmine Rogue_**

****

Krystal était secoué, Harry se dit que lui aussi le serait si il savait que bien avant sa naissance, ses parents avait pensé le donné en adoption pour le protégé. Cet dernière se leva.

«Continuer vos recherche, je vais m'entraîner.»

Quand elle sorti de la pièce, Drago jeta un regard a Harry qui lui fit un signe de la tête. Le blond se dépêcha de rattrapé sa pseudo cousine. Ron seul dans son coin n'était pas venue lire la lettre, il ne cessait de jeter des regards meurtrier a son anciens meilleur ami. Hermione exaspéré fini par se levé et alla lui assené une gifle magistrale.

«Arrête de faire l'enfant Ronald Weasley, on a besoin de toute l'aide possible, et si Malfoy peut devenir civiliser, et bien j'en serai vraiment heureuse. Et si en plus il peut nous aider et laisser réellement son père et bien tant mieux. Je sait que sa famille et la tienne s'haïsse, mais fait une exception, ce n'est plus vraiment un Malfoy puisqu'il a renier son père. Et tu crois que sa va aider Harry que tu le laisse tombé après l'aventure du ministère? Arrête de pensé juste a toi et regarde un peu autour de toi une fois de temps en temps!»

Ron, la regarda avec des gros yeux, posa son livre et sorti furieux de la pièce. Hermione le suivie. Après sa, Luna et Neville allèrent eux aussi dans leur chambre, emportant quelque livres. Ginny et Harry était seul. Ce dernier était plonger dans ses pensée depuis la conversation entre Ron et Hermione si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la jeune rousse approcher.

«T'en fait pas pour mon frère, il faut juste lui laisser le temps de digéré le changement de camps de Mal…Drago.»

Et elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

«Sa fait du bien de ne plus avoir maman pour nous interdire de faire certaine chose.»

«Merci Ginny, sa compte beaucoup pour moi je fait que tu sois venue avec nous au ministère. Je suis content que tu ne sois plus gêner en ma présence. Tu est vraiment une fille rafraîchissante. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Merci beaucoup.»

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry tomba sur une collection de livre dédier au totem amérindiens et Africain. Chacun de leur animaux y avait un livre. Harry donna celui du cheval a Ginny et prit le Lion. Environs une heure plus tard tout deux dormait. Harry sur un fauteuil, Ginny sur le sol, la tête au creux des genoux de l'adolescent.

C'est Krystal qui se levait toujours plutôt que les autres qui les surpris. Quand il se réveilla, la première chose que vit Harry, fut sa «cousine» qui le regardait avec une expression mi-moqueuse mi-protectrice. Au début il ne réalisa pas pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi, mais quand il remarqua la plus jeune des Weasley endormi sur ses genoux, il rougit. Il secoua légèrement la jeune fille qui rougit en se rendant compte de la manière donc elle avait dormi et s'excusa rapidement auprès de Harry. Les deux adolescent se levèrent pour aller prendre leur douche. Harry se perdit dans ses pensés. Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Ginny. Avant l'année précédente, elle n'était encore que la sœur de Ron alors que maintenant elle était une des personne qui le comprenait le mieux sur cet terre. Elle le rendait joyeux et apaisait son fardeaux juste par sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer, sa la mettrai automatiquement en danger et puis c'était la sœur de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle non? En entrant sous la douche, il chassa Ginny de ses pensés, et se détendit. Il faut dire que la petite sœur de Ron avait beaucoup changer, de petite fille timide elle était devenue une magnifique adolescente qui ne s'en laissait pas imposer. Elle était la seule fille Weasley et il était évident qu'elle pouvait mener ses frères par le bout du nez si elle le voulait vraiment. Et que dire de son physique, elle était vraiment devenue une des plus belle filles de Poudlard. Et elle était aussi parmis les plus intelligente.

Plus tard cet journée avait lieu le Tournois inter-national d'Art Martiaux où Krystal représentait les USA. Tout le stade l'acclama quand elle entra dans le stade. Harry et les Gardiens était dans une loge réservé au invité personnels des athlètes. A son premier combat, elle fit sensation. Elle était la plus jeune participante du tournois Adulte. Bien que supposer être dans les Junior, sa force et sa puissance lui avait permis, cet année de pouvoir compétitionner avec les plus vieux. Il était évident que la foule l'adorait. Elle mit rapidement son adversaire K.O. sans qu'il ait pu seulement porter une attaque. Elle était fulgurante. La plupart de ses combats se terminait sans que ses adversaires puisse la toucher. Toute la semaine, Krystal continua de battre ses adversaire sans que ceux-ci ne puisse la touché. Le vendredi avant leur départ eu lieu la Finale qui opposait le champion en titre, un fantastique combattant de Chine a Krystal. Le combat était sans limite de temps et dura une heure. Krystal et Yunli était fantastique. Il donnèrent un magnifique spectacle, mais c'est finalement Krystal qui l'emporta. Yunli était endurant et souple, mais Krystal était une combattante aguerrie depuis déjà très longtemps, son corps c'était développer en fonction de sa survie dans le métier de tueuse a gage. Elle était endurante, souple, puissante et vicieuse. Elle avait l'intelligence, la force et la rapidité de son côté, alors malgré l'endurance et la constitution de son ennemie, Krystal eu tôt fait de prendre l'avantage.

C'est heureux et ayant commencé la deuxième phase de leur entraînement animagi que les gardiens rentrèrent en Angleterre. Mais avant d'entrer dans l'avion il se jurèrent de garder le secret des origines de Krystal. Ron ne parlait toujours pas a Harry, mais Ginny avait promis a Harry qu'en rentrant elle réunirait le conseil des Frères Weasley pour traiter le problème. Comme il se faisait tard, tous dormir dans l'avion. Tous sauf Krystal qui regardait dehors, c'est sur cet image que Harry fini lui aussi par sombré dans le sommeil.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre, ce chapitre est dédier a Umbre77 car c'est de sa fic que j'ai tiré l'idée de la bataille entre Drago et Harry. Merci a Matteic qui doit présentement être en train de corriger se chapitre. Je vous demande d'être indulgent, je sait que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps a l'écrire, c'est pourquoi je le poste avant qu'il ne soit corriger. Je le reposterer une fois qu'il sera corriger.

Merci a mes réviewer :

Jwulee, Philippe Gryffondor,

Ccilia: Merci, sa fait du bien de savoir qu'on est pas tout seul. Et voilà ma prochaine update. Et voilà aussi un autre mignon moment entre Ginny et Harry, j'espère que tu apprécie. Il y en a eu un aussi entre Drago et Krystal, mais comme c'est Harry le héros, ben je l'ai pas mit.(j'avais pas d'inspiration pour le faire non plus) Et pour ce qui est des adultes, et bien il vont manger la claque cet années, même Dumbledor va s'y mettre et s'y casser les dents. Quand tu postera un nouveaux chapitre a l'une de tes fic que je lit et bien je te donnerai un petit scoop.


End file.
